<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Start Of Something New… by Mistymay6886</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924659">The Start Of Something New…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886'>Mistymay6886</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>40's Noir With A Twist (Verse 7) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Original, Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Asexuality Spectrum, Demons, Detectives, Drama, F/F, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Slash, Sweet/Hot, Warlocks, sexy dreams, waking up together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How the literal hell did poor Simon end up here?</p><p> </p><p>He was trying to help damnit!</p><p> </p><p>Why is he suddenly being punished for that?</p><p> </p><p>How did he go from being a nice if a bit sarcastic, babbly, kinda uncoordinated warlock striking out on his own, making a go as a detective to playing errand boy of the single most feared Demon/Crime boss in the country? Being at the beck and call of what is largely thought to be the most feared being in the human world.</p><p> </p><p>And the worse part? The really messed up part that scares him more than anything else?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah…h-he may be far more okay with the situation than he’s really okay with.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Alec and Magnus wake up in each other’s arms. It’s wonderful, just like a dream…only how will the dream translate to the reality of a head detective and a flamboyant reporter attempting to keep a forbidden romance hidden from an entire station of bigoted cops, detectives, other assorted personnel AND chief Lightwood (Otherwise known as Alec’s father).</p><p> </p><p>Alec and Magnus are great together no question…but are they good enough to withstand everything they’re up against?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>40's Noir With A Twist (Verse 7) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Like A Dream…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> </p><p>Hi again! I’m back! Starting round 2 of the stories. I’m SO glad to be starting the new set in general but this verse really is my absolute favorite- it’s totally ran away with my mind. Think it’s a combination of the elegant 40’s aesthetic, the excitement of the whole ‘noir’ type feel and the added twist of Magic, demons and warlocks <em>(Along with me getting to run free with totally new backgrounds and mythos of not one but TWO different magical cultures).</em></p><p> </p><p>You all have no idea how giddy that all makes me.</p><p> </p><p>I did a whole ‘thing’ in my notes in the other verses about trying to wheedle down on the chapter parts- trying to work in more single section chapters but quite frankly I’ve had this verse planned out nearly as long as the SEM verse and it’s my absolute favorite so that’s probably not gonna apply here.</p><p> </p><p>Be that as it may I’m gonna try to fit in single part chapters where I can…let’s face it going by the last story if I can just keep the chapters here to TWO parts it’ll be an improvement- think last story nearly a third of them had three sections…totally worth it but still it was super long.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let’s see if we can at least keep this one under 100k Okay?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kay…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Last tiny thing? Section 1 will have 2 parts and Uh…this 1<sup>st</sup> section is kinda out of my wheelhouse. it’s probably about the closest to a risqué scene I’m gonna get (which it’s me…that’s probably not saying much…I mean I’m wording it as ‘risqué’  as opposed to anything else because I think that’s about all it could count for…)</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless I do like how it turned out-for me it seems like a good balance of pushing the envelope without pushing it into something I really don’t feel comfortable with. Hope you like it.</p><p> </p><p>Kay here goes nothing…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let’s see where this one goes…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}</h2>
<h2>
  <em>
    <span class="u">*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*</span>
  </em>
</h2>
<h2>{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}</h2><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t even ‘what’ me, you know DAMN good and well ‘what’!</p><p> </p><p>All the buildup, all the drama, all the cocky smirking and flickering eyeing and flirty intimidate-y what-the-hell-ever-y crap and ‘oh this is just gonna happen so you have to deal with it’ supervillianny dramatics and all you want is for me to do the same damn thing I had planned on doing the entire time?!</p><p> </p><p>Are you freaking kidding me with this? I even said that’s WHY I wanted to go into detective work in the first place. I don’t know what makes me angrier; this idiocy or you <strong><em>clearly</em></strong> not listening to a damn word I said…”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael shook his head, eyes sparkling bright with humor and a touch of mischief, leaning in excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if it’s the second option then we’re good. I actually was listening, I remembered you saying that- it really is a good plan. However you’re new, and inexperienced and while you will get better and stronger-probably quite quickly- right now you could probably use some backup with a bit more…umm…firepower?” he smirked, a glimmer of inky black flames flickering to life, dancing up his arms and over his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Simon actually groaned, rolling not only his eyes but his entire head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god… You did not just say that. You did not just <strong><em>do</em></strong> that…And here I thought Magnus was the overdramatic one.</p><p> </p><p>No wonder why you two get along!”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael laughed, holding his hands up.</p><p> </p><p>“Now just cal-”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not finish that sentence, or I swear I’ll-”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael leaned in, eyes flickering bright and excited, head tilting in that odd, kind of hypnotically animalistic way.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll what?”</p><p> </p><p>Simon glared, standing his ground, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. Raphael’s eyes shift to inky black, shimmering crimson aura shining brighter than he’s seen before. He leans in a little more, eyes flickering down to Simon’s lips, lingering, giving a soft hum, biting lightly at his own lip before moving back up again, meeting his gaze, eyes sparking even brighter. Simon feels his heartbeat pick up, the adrenalin rush of his anger slipping to something else, an excited, electric thrill that runs clear down to his toes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>God…what’s wrong with him? He’s going toe to toe with Raphael FREAKING Santiago. The single most feared demon known to exist. He is less than two inches in front of Simon, eyes glimmering bright, every ounce of his focus on Simon, power absolutely radiating off him…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>By all logic Simon should be terrified…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He should want to run…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Run as far and fast as he can…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Should want to get as far away as possible…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That is NOT what he wants…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Not even close…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh…crap.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it…” He growls, eyes flashing bright.</p><p> </p><p>He surges forward, reaching up, catching the front of Raphael’s jacket, pulling him in for a hard, deep, utterly filthy kiss, pressing flush against him, feeling that dizzying, intoxicating all too damn tempting heat enveloping him, near consuming him. He groans softly, sinking into that deliciously addicting heat, feeling reckless and crazy and like he’s had way too much to drink even though he hasn’t had so much as a drop…</p><p> </p><p>But god…this was SO much better than any drink…</p><p> </p><p>So very good.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mmm…damn…Raphael feels amazing so good and hot and firm and perfect, Simon can’t get enough, can’t imagine it getting better…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then Raphael reaches up, blazingly hot hands sliding up Simon’s back, fingers burying in Simon’s hair, tugging firmly, tilting his head just so, changing the angle, taking total control of the kiss, makes a low, soft rumbling kinda growl like sound that shoots straight through Simon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>O-okay…apparently it could get better…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mmm….SO much better…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh my stars, he’s never felt anything like this. This heat, the pull, the dizzying electric spark that seems to light up every last nerve he has, shooting clear down to his toes, sets him on edge in the best, most spectacular way. He groans, totally losing himself in this kiss, head swimming, heart racing.</p><p> </p><p>They final break for air when it becomes necessary, Simon gasping for breath, weak kneed and shaky, clutching desperately at him for balance.</p><p> </p><p>Raphael hums softly, kissing along his jaw, slipping over to that sweet little spot just below his ear, the one that can so easily reduce Simon to a whimpering, breathless, desperate mess. Of course he finds it- damn demon probably has senses specifically designed to find every last sweet spot he has…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh…umm…o-okay t-there could be an upside to the demon reading thing.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ooh…uh…y-yeah…d-definite upside.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Simon whimpers, head spinning, sliding his hands up his back into that annoyingly perfect oh so soft, dark hair, catching, eagerly tugging him in, tilting his head, trying to give him more access.</p><p> </p><p>Raphael gives a low deep growl against his skin, it reverberates through Simon, him feeling it clear down to his toes. He nips sharply at the spot on Simon’s neck, firm, hot, dizzying hand sliding down his back, strong grip pulling Simon closer, pressing flush against him, eagerly working that spot. Simon can’t help another soft breathy whimper from slipping out, knows it’s gonna leave a hell of a mark, he doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>He wants it to, wants to be able to see Raphael’s mark on his skin…he wants that…wants it so bad, to be able to see the marks, brush his fingers against the oversensitive spot, press against it, feel his mouth on his skin again…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mmm…oh…h-he wants it so bad…. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Raphael hums again, leaning up just enough, nipping at his earlobe, breath coming fast and hot against his skin,  gives a soft, low chuckle, leaning in to where his lips brush Simon’s ear with each word, each breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…look at me Simon…I want to see those pretty eyes of yours flash.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon whimpered, shivering at the tone, breath coming hot and ragged, opening his eyes, blinking in a near daze. He pulls back just enough to look into Raphael gorgeous deep, bewitching black eyes, the glimmering red aura shining bright. He tilts his head in that odd, predatorily hypnotic way, eyes sparking brighter, flashing with a dizzying heat. He makes that pretty growling sound again, reaching up, caressing Simon’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Simon swallows, breath coming shaky and shallow, head spinning. He can’t help leaning into the touch, whimpering desperately, gasping, tilting his head, tugging him in. Raphael’s pretty deep eyes spark, flare with that exciting, intoxicating little light- he knows…knows what Simon’s thinking-</p><p> </p><p>Knows what he wants…</p><p> </p><p>He hums again, finger tracing along his jaw, trailing lightly along his neck, pausing on the spot- the darkened now stimulated, oversensitive spot just below his ear, thumb brushing ever so lightly. Simon groans, arching against him, pulling him closer, whimpering, moving desperately against him. He’s so close…so very close…he just needs that one little push…</p><p> </p><p>He needs it, but the damn demon’s holding back, keeping him just on edge, touches feather light, barely there brushes. Simon gasps, looking up, meeting his gaze, eyes flashing bright gold, blazing green. Raphael smiles, head tilting again, eyes flickering down to Simon’s lips, then back up, meeting his eyes, widening excitedly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hmm…that’s what he wants…wants Simon to ask, to beg…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want to give in, doesn’t want to let the stupidly gorgeous demon win, but…damn…there’s no turning down that look, that heat…</p><p> </p><p>Simon gasps, eyes flashing bright as fire.</p><p> </p><p>  “R-Raphael…p-please…”</p><p> </p><p>Those gorgeous, wickedly beautiful black eyes spark, that sexy, teasing little smirk gracing those stupidly beautiful lips. He makes that pretty growly sound again, blazing hot hand at Simon’s back sliding down,  settling low, pulling him flush, holding him firmly against him, feeling that dizzying, electric heat all along his body, surrounding him, consuming him. His other hand slipping down again to the dark, tender mark just below Simon’s ear, pressing firmly, nail catching, dragging against the oversensitive skin…</p><p> </p><p> And that’s all it takes.</p><p> </p><p> Simon groans loudly, arching against him, fingers burying in Raphael’s hair, pulling him in, biting at those gorgeous lips before slipping his tongue in, flicking, taking the kiss deep and hard, feeling his entire body shiver, shake and jolt. He swears he sees stars, fireworks, a whole freaking exploding supernova behind his eyes, clutching desperately at the other man, unable to do much more than cling and ride out the waves of pleasure wracking his body.</p><p> </p><p>He gasped, whimpering, pulling back from the kiss, still feeling little aftershock like tremors slipping over him. Raphael gave another one of those pretty, low, deep chuckles that he feels clear down to his toes. Simon blinked, pulling back, meeting those gorgeous black eyes, trying to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Raphael tilted his head, bewitching black eyes shimmering bright, that sexy, teasing little smirk on those gorgeous lips, finger lightly tracing along Simon’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…I do SO enjoy your reactions…”</p><p> </p><p>Simon gasped, startling awake, shooting up straight in bed, heart hammering in his chest…</p><p> </p><p>Oh…</p><p> </p><p>Oh crap….</p><p> </p>
<h2>{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}</h2>
<h2>
  <em>
    <span class="u">*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*</span>
  </em>
</h2>
<h2>{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}</h2><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mmm…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec hummed, settling deeper into the covers, shifting a bit, arms tightening, tugging the pliant, warm, far too inviting figure closer to him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>God…how many times has he dreamt of this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Having this...this gorgeous, exciting, amazing man in his arms? He doesn’t think he can count that high. Two years is far too long of a time to live with a fantasy. He really thought he’d built it up too much in his head, imagined it far too much. That after so very long it must have drifted into the realm of an unachievable fantasy.</p><p> </p><p>I mean really two YEARS?</p><p> </p><p>How could real life ever live up to that?</p><p> </p><p>But either his imagination wasn’t nearly as great as he thought or Magnus really was just THAT amazing…He’s kinda thinking it’s a combo of both.</p><p> </p><p>He’s never been happier to be wrong in his life.</p><p> </p><p>A soft, contented sigh reached his ears, along with a happy little murmur, Magnus snuggling closer, nuzzling just below his ear, arm around Alec’s waist tightening.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…you’re spinning again…it’s far too early to think that much gorgeous.” He murmured,  pressing a couple light kisses just below his ear, nibbling lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Alec chuckled, hand sliding down his back tugging him flush against him.</p><p>“It’s your own damn fault…I’m thinking about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus hummed approvingly, nuzzling against his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…well that’s okay then. I’ve been thinking about you too…” He mumbled, shifting more onto his back, tugging Alec down on top of him, hand trailing up, catching in his hair, tugging him down into a slow, deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Alec gasped, eagerly responding, one hand trailing up, brushing through Magnus’s dark, silky hair before slipping down along his cheek, caressing his jaw, tilting it just so, deepening the kiss. Magnus shivered, hand in his hair tightening, tugging him in more, pressing up against him. Alec groaned hand sliding along Magnus’s side, settling at his hip, squeezing firmly.</p><p>Magnus hums encouragingly, wrapping his arms around Alec, pulling him in, hugging him tight, nails catching on his shoulder, trailing down Alec’s back, causing him to shiver.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn…that was j-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He startles at a jarring ,high pitched chime before slumping faintly, groaning for a whole different reason. He whimpers, pulling back, shifting over, and unfortunately  away from Magnus, reaching over to turn off the alarm, setting up. Magnus shifts on the bed, setting up as well. Alec glanced over, shrugging, flashing an apologetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry- that was my alarm.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus chuckled, eyebrow quirking.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeah…kinda figured that out for myself…reporter after all. I know it’s no ‘detective’ level but I do have a knack for picking up on subtle hints.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec laughed, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Cute…”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus winked, shifting closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I do try…” He slipped closer, leaning in catching Alec’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Alec hummed, responding automatically, reaching up, catching Magnus’s shoulder, tugging him in the rest of the way. Magnus growled softly  shifting, pressing closer, clearly taking control of the kiss. Alec couldn’t fight down a soft little whimper at that, or the excited shiver that slipped clear down to his toes.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus clearly caught the reaction- and very clearly approved- giving a soft, approving hum, slipping closer still, hand coming up, catching in Alec’s hair, tugging firmly. Alec groaned loudly, feeling his head spin and his heart race.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damnit…t-that was just…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Damn…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec pressed forward, pulling him in, hand smoothing down Magnus’s back over all that soft, smooth golden skin. He moaned again nearly losing himself in it before just barely catching himself, breaking the kiss, pulling back, gasping faintly for breath (And to get his head to stop spinning.)</p><p> </p><p>“W-oh wow…-wait Mags, babe…w-we can’t…”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gave a low, teasingly seductive chuckle, tugging Alec closer, hand settling  on his hip, squeezing pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…gorgeous? Think it’s pretty clear we can.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec felt his face heat up, giving a slight laugh that was almost verging on giggly, which caused him to blush even more. Magnus hummed, deep eyes sparking bright and interested…nearly predatory…which was…uh…wow…SO not helping with the willpower thing.</p><p> </p><p>Alec swallowed, shaking his head, pulling back a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I meant and you know it. And I know you did that on purpose.”</p><p> </p><p> “Well who could blame me? You’re so very pretty when you blush…” He murmured playfully, hand slipping up, trailing along his cheek, leaning in, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to the other side.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed softly pressing soft kisses down Alec’s cheek and along his jaw, beginning to slip down to his neck. Alec gasped, hands coming to rest on Magnus’s shoulders, fingers flexing, tugging him closer on reflex before tightening stilling him.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe we really can’t. My alarm went off…I have an hour and a half before I need to be at work.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus flashed an impish smirk, eyes flickering over Alec consideringly, eyebrow raising.</p><p> </p><p>“So…what I’m hearing is we have an hour…”</p><p> </p><p>Alec chuckled, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No…<em>I</em> have an hour and a half to get up, shower, get dressed, have breakfast, and fight traffic. I have a routine, it’s timed. That’s why we stayed at my place last night rather than yours. I only have like twenty minutes budgeted for unexpected snags.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus pouted playfully, settling closer.</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m an ‘unexpected snag’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, absolutely…”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gasped nudging him playfully. Alec chuckled, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“A really gorgeous unexpected snag?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus chuckled, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Better…been called worse in any case….” He hummed, catching Alec’s hand, playing with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“So…about that ‘unexpected snag’ time…?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec quirked his eyebrow, leaning closer subconsciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus quirked his eyebrow right back, smirk taking on an impish tilt, settling closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I can work with twenty minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec scoffed, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No you can’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know that.” Magnus murmured, squeezing Alec’s hand, using it to tug him closer, nuzzling against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm….a-after yesterday? Yeah I do.” He gasped, breath catching, head tilting subconsciously, giving Magnus more access.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus chuckled unconcerned, kissing  up his neck and along his jaw, slipping up, nipping lightly at his lower lip, pulling back just enough to glance up at him through his lashes.</p><p> </p><p>“Not like it wouldn’t be worth it...”</p><p> </p><p>Alec groaned half from annoyance and half from just…well…<strong><em>that</em></strong>… shaking his head exasperatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“God…you are SUCH a bad influence.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus laughed, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly the first time I’ve been called that.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec snorted, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“ No kidding…”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus grinned, again tugging him in closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh everyone needs a little bad influence every now and again… Keeps life interesting. That devil on their shoulder, telling you to take risks, go for it, throw caution to the wind…give into your baser instincts….” He trailed off, tugging Alec in, nuzzling again against his neck, nipping lightly, giving a soft, low growl, right against his skin, causing Alec to shiver, his breath catching.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a soft, slightly breathless laugh, hand moving up, coming to rest on Magnus’s shoulder, tugging him closer.</p><p> </p><p>“So what…you’re the devil on my shoulder?”</p><p> </p><p> “Gorgeous I’ll be anything you want…” Magnus mumbled, trailing kisses down his neck and over to his collarbone, hand trailing down his chest, teasingly slipping lower.</p><p> </p><p>Alec whimpered faintly, nearly getting lost in it before just barely managing to catch himself. Mustering every last ounce of willpower and self-control he had he took a deep, kind of gasping breath, pulling back, catching Magnus’s hand, tugging it away, shaking his head apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus blinked kind of thrown for a moment, head tilting curiously, a shadow of near doubt flickering in those pretty deep brown eyes. He settled back, kind of faltering.</p><p> </p><p>“I…sor-”</p><p> </p><p>Alec shook his head, flashing a gentle smile, squeezing his hand lightly, tugging it up to his lips, pressing a soft lingering kiss to the back of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to be sorry about.” He leaned over, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to Magnus’s lips, pulling back just enough to meet his eyes, entangling their fingers, squeezing lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that I don’t want this- think it’s pretty clear I do and likely literally ANY other time I’d be a lot more willing to go with it.</p><p> </p><p>But be that as it may I know myself, and I know what really sets me on edge. Even on the best day I hate being late. It makes me feel rushed, stressed and kind of agitated for the rest of the day- even if there’s a really good reason for it…and yeah ‘this’? Pretty much the best reason there is. And while it most definitely would be SO very much worth that any other day I have a feeling this one is gonna be pretty stressful just as it is.</p><p> </p><p> I haven’t had a chance to talk to my dad about Eugene’s case- and I know Albert called in and said he gave the go ahead but even so he’s gonna be ticked I went against his orders. I haven’t- and have no intention of- talking to him about Izzy...but I know that’s gonna be in the back of my mind every time I see him, I know Raphael said she’s happy and both she and him seemed quite sure of that but even if it worked out for the best Me, Jace and Max still lost five years with her because of him. That’s gonna be hard to adjust to.</p><p> </p><p>Also it’s the first time back with us being…well…this…and…i-it’s amazing- it really, really is and most definitely worth any issues it brings up without question and I’m sure once I get time to adjust to covering it it’ll be just like covering every other aspect of my sexuality…</p><p>But right now? I-it’s kinda-”</p><p> </p><p>“Terrifying?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec sighed, shrugging, giving a faint nod, kind of slumping, glancing away.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…that…sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus smiled  softly, settling closer, tugging lightly at their joined hands, getting Alec’s attention, catching his eye before lifting their hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to each of Alec’s knuckles, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to be sorry about…I get it…I really do. Besides think we used up the ‘unexpected snag’ time with this….also more than worth it. Guess I’ll be good…this time anyways. I’ll just have to use my bad influence on you another time. Just giving me more time to plot my moves.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec gave a soft breath of a laugh, shaking his head faintly in amazement, squeezing his hand tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I look forward to it…” He sighed, glancing over at the bedside clock before shifting back to Magnus, shrugging apologetically, squeezing his hand once more, tugging lightly, beginning to move off the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“However it will have to wait for another time…we really do have to get up.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus sighed, nodding, shifting over, slipping off the bed as well. Alec smiled, using their joined hands to tug him in, free arm winding around Magnus’s waist, pulling him close, catching his lips in a soft, slow kiss. Magnus sighed faintly, seemingly unable to help melting into it. His arms slipped around Alec’s shoulders, settling in. Alec deepened the kiss for just a moment before breaking the kiss with a soft, low hum, blinking his eyes open, pulling back just enough to look Magnus over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Woah…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec swallowed, feeling a bright, dizzying buzz. Magnus cheeks are flushed, hair kinda mussed from sleep and Alec’s fingers. His gorgeous, deep brown eyes are glimmering bright and hot, pupils blown. He looks absolutely shook…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And he looks like that because of <strong>Alec…</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wow…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Good lord…his imagination was nothing compared to this…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus took a deep, kind of stuttery breath, gaze flickering from Alec’s eyes down to his lips before shifting back, biting his own lip, head shaking faintly.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you know gorgeous you’re really not making it easy for me to be good here…”</p><p> </p><p>Alec smirked, shrugging, hands trailing down his arms, catching Magnus’s hands, entangling their fingers, tugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Good…”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus blinked in surprise clearly caught off guard, before huffing faintly, giving the most annoyed look he could muster <em>(which really wasn’t annoyed at all so much as petulant and slightly desperate…which was…umm…).</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“You know teasing is really obnoxious.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alec chuckled, quirking his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only teasing if you don’t plan on following through.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus’s eyes sparked bright.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…true…but I thought you said we didn’t have time…the whole routine/unexpected snags thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec smirked, shrugging, tugging him closer, nodding towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…we did have to get up- we definitely couldn’t stay in bed any longer…but…like I said…next thing on my morning routine is a shower…</p><p> </p><p>Wanna join me?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus’s pretty dark eyes sparked brighter, squeezing his hands lightly. He paused, humming pretending to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…I don’t know…have a feeling it could take longer than what you budgeted. Wouldn’t want to throw off your routine after all. Might end up running into your breakfast time.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec shrugged, squeezing his hands, walking backwards towards the door a bit of a spring in his step, tugging Magnus along with a playful, teasing smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh…breakfast is overrated.”</p><p> </p>
<h2>
<sup>{</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_*_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>}</sup>
</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spinning Like A Top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> </p><p>Hey guys! SO sorry for the long wait- Real life kinda kept getting in my way- works SUPER busy – Pharmacy- one of the few businesses that have been going full tilt since this madness started. Works been busy and crazy and I had a bunch of other ideas (that won’t come into play anytime soon but I have them I need to deal with them then so they don’t get away) and my mind kinda spun and distracted me but I think I’m back on track now- should be able to get back into the swing of my updates…Real life permitting of course.</p><p>Thanks so much for your patience and I want to reassure you that if there’s a break in my updates I haven’t left or stopped writing or got bored or whatever (SO not happening)- I just have to deal with annoying real life for a minute- believe me I don’t want the interruptions any more than you all do lol.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fyi a lot of this chapter is gonna be Simon spinning but…well…he kinda needs to spin to get him into the proper mindset for what’s to come so despite what it may seem like this ISN’T filler spinning… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kay enough of babbling and disclaimers- let’s get back to the story….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>{*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}</h2><h2>
  <span class="u">*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*</span>
</h2><h2>{*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}</h2><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Crap, crap, crap, crap…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Damnit…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aaand repeat…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>It has been looping through his head all morning. Thank god it was his day off, he really didn’t have it in him to deal with work today. Not after last night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not after That dream…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Damn…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>What is wrong with him? Has he totally lost it, gone off the deep end? Was it just some byproduct of being so very  inundated with demonic power?</p><p> </p><p>Well…it WAS a lot of power. Like a crazy amount of power. He’s been around demons before but none even remotely close to Raphael’s level- it was just a whole other ballgame. I mean you could literally FEEL the power radiating off him…a-and it felt worryingly good. <strong><em>Uncomfortably</em></strong> good. He wondered if it felt like that to every magic who got close to him or if it was just an annoying ‘Simon’ type quirk.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly humans didn’t feel it- at least not even close to the level he did. The other day they were getting that annoying ‘oh crap- Raphael FREAKING Santiago’ reaction left, right and center…none of those people seemed giggly, flustered, breathless and weak kneed by it...</p><p> </p><p>But they were all human…and none of them were nearly as close to him for as long as Simon had been. Raphael was really close to him from pretty much the moment they met right up to like two in the morning. That is a LOT of demonic sway in such a short time- it’d almost stand to reason it would take a while to dissipate. And it wasn’t like Raphael was just standing there or ignoring Simon or whatever. The damn demon seemed to see baiting, poking and teasing him as his new favorite hobby.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He was freaking relentless:</em>
</p><p> </p><p> With the smirking and the winking, and all the flirty little comments and those gorgeously dark, glittering eyes, with that little dizzying, growly, hum kinda sound that he feels clear down to his toes and turns his knees to jelly and the teasing…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh my stars SO much damn teasing.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>At the club, at Eugene’s office, at the Gala, in his bedroo…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uh…I-it was a LOT of teasing…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Like sensory overload level of teasing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Really how could he be expected to just brush all that off? It was far too much…almost stood to reason there’d be some after effect.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And re-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Simon startles from his thoughts, jumping at a sharp, ear piercing sound, feeling his power snap and spark, electric green flickering from his palms, licking up his arm, readying for the threat, eyes darting around the room looking for the danger landing on the kettle on the stove.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ugh…seriously?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Damnit…get it together guy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He groaned, rolling his eyes at himself, taking a deep breath, pulling his powers back, making his way over to the stove, quickly flicking off the burner with a bit more force than was strictly necessary. He sighed irritatedly,  slumping against the counter, rubbing at his eyes, pushing his hair back, trying to steady his nerves, clear his head but to absolutely no avail.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah…he’s jumping at his coffee kettle whistling. Definitely a good thing he’s off today.</p><p> </p><p>He has GOT to get himself back in line.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh my stars…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>That dream was just totally something else.</p><p> </p><p>It’s seemed so real…<strong><em>felt</em></strong> so real.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God…Raphael was just s-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Crap, crap, crap…</p><p> </p><p>Damnit…</p><p> </p><p>Here we go again…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ugh…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Damnit…just think about baseball or something…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fine whatever…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Baseball, baseball, baseball…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oookay <strong>slight</strong> problem…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He knows absolutely nothing about baseball. Maybe he’ll start learning about it, like as a hobby…maybe that’ll help. Sure as hell couldn’t make it worse. Besides there has to be something to it- he’s heard a lot of guys saying ‘think of baseball’ when they’re trying to distract themselves so he’d assume there has to be something to it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey at this point he’ll try anything.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>One thing’s for sure he needs some fix - otherwise he is screwed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He shook his head again at himself, picking up the kettle, fixing his coffee, wrapping his hands around the cup, feeling the heat radiating out, leaning in, breathing in the strong, earthy aroma, hoping it would work to ground him, give him something tangible to focus on, keep his mind from spinning back there yet again.</p><p> </p><p>He definitely needed something.</p><p> </p><p>Raphael Santiago is one of the most feared, deadly, dangerous demons known to stalk the human world. He is unimaginably powerful and near invincible just on his own…and the man is <strong><em>never</em></strong> on his own. He has a virtual army of magics, shifters, terrifying pyrokinetic something or others, proto-warlocks, Diavolulnou and god only knows what else completely devoted to him- every last one of them willing to lay down their lives in service to the Demon without so much as a second thought. He is deadly, formidable and utterly terrifying. The mere mention of his name is enough to spark terror in the hearts of even the most battle hardened warlock. He is literally the stuff of nightmares…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nightmares...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Not…umm…not that…</p><p> </p><p>I mean yeah admittedly Raphael was like a freaking walking fantasy- he thought that from the moment he laid eyes on the man- but he kinda <strong><em>really</em></strong> needed that to stay as an abstract descriptor <strong><em>not</em></strong> a literal thing…residual magic effect, random runaway hormones or freaking temporary insanity whatever the cause it needed to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Like now…</p><p> </p><p>He cannot be having sexy dreams about Raphael FREAKING Santiago.</p><p> </p><p>That cannot happen.</p><p> </p><p>That is the path to madness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I mean really w-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He startles again- this time at a light knock at his door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ugh…what now?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He doesn’t know too many people in town yet and hasn’t really made much headway with his neighbors. Maybe someone got his mail by mistake again. Either that or something with work…hopefully it’s just the mail thing. He sighed faintly, contemplating ignoring it before pushing away from the counter with a slight huff. May as well at least have a look and see who it is. Hopefully it’s not that obnoxious Jace jackass from down at the station again.</p><p> </p><p>Man- make small talk with <em>one</em> guy, <em>one</em> time and let him qusi take you to dinner and you never hear the end of it!  And he didn’t even technically go to dinner <strong><em>with</em></strong> him! At least not on purpose. He made the mistake of saying hi to him his first week and asking for his recommendation of a good place close by…it was <em>not</em> an invitation- sure as hell wasn’t a date type invitation like he seems to think- it was just a casual question because it was time for him to go home and he didn’t feel like cooking or even zapping anything in so he asked a random guy one question….just one damn question…</p><p> </p><p>And that was it.</p><p> </p><p>Jackass told him the name of the place and where it was. He thought that was that, thanked him and headed out…then he proceeded to walk next to him blabbering on insufferably about himself for two full blocks, talking nonstop through the quickest meal of his life, insisted on paying, and <em>continued </em>babbling for the four blocks home- as well as the three quick jogs onto side streets in his effort to ditch him- to absolutely no avail.</p><p> </p><p>And the entire time he babbled on. I mean he’s not generally one to complain about someone babbling too much- pot, kettle and all that- but oh my stars!</p><p> </p><p>The man talked incessantly- and it was <strong><em>all</em></strong> about himself. He doesn’t even think he stopped for breath- like humans are supposed to breathe, right? He’s half convinced the jackass is some kind of vampire…or he would if he didn’t see him in the daylight and he wasn’t so easily distracted by his own reflection.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Maybe he’s the human equivalent of a parakeet…or a parakeet turned into a human…</p><p> </p><p>Definitely squawked enough.</p><p> </p><p>He dodged him that first day and tends to get clipped and quiet when he randomly drops by his desk ‘just to chat’. Only now he thinks that means he’s intimidated by his ‘stardom’ and really shy and/or playing hard to get!</p><p> </p><p>And apparently the ass <strong><em>likes</em></strong> that…</p><p> </p><p>An annoying amount.</p><p> </p><p>He keeps dropping by his desk to chat, and by his <em>place</em>, offering to show him around the city or get his tickets to his latest play and babbling on about his parts in this film or that one, asking his to go with him to the show…saying what a thrill it would be to actually attend the movie with one of the stars.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah…’stars’…okay buddy. So far his biggest parts have been angry townsperson who shouts incoherently in Cat People, panicky idiot number two in Spellbound and Barfly who falls off a chair in Drunken Angel…but totally the ‘star’-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Though to his credit he has no doubt he absolutely <strong>killed</strong> the part of panicky, incoherent, idiot barfly…but…well…is that really, like ‘<strong>acting’? </strong>That’s like him ‘acting’ uncoordinated.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ugh…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He’s actually broke down at least four times and used a shielding spell at the station just to avoid him. He tries not to use magic around the precinct unless it’s strictly warranted (or involves particularly obnoxious, homophobic jackasses disguised as ‘officers’ in serious need of a comeuppance) but oh my god it was SO very much warranted…</p><p> </p><p>If anything because being a detective is a stressful, demanding job and he really needs to keep his sanity intact -plus his little disappearing act was probably a fair bit less noticeable then his turning Jace into a <em>literal</em> Jackass…might draw a bit more attention.</p><p> </p><p>Tempting as hell though…</p><p> </p><p>Yeah…he’s SO not in the mood to deal with him today, he may not have the willpower to avoid that if it’s him…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh please don’t be Jace…he really doesn’t want to have to find a way to explain to his neighbors why there’d be a <strong>literal</strong> braying jackass in the hallway of their apartment. Some of them already think he’s a bit of an odd duck- he really doesn’t want to add this to the mix….Anyone but Jace is fine…like literally ANYONE…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He turned, making his way across the small apartment, pausing to place his coffee cup on the end table beside the couch, raising his hand, mentally saying the incantation for the Vedere Clara spell to get a hint of what he’s in for. The top half of the door shimmered, colors flickering, beginning to shift to translucent…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please don’t be Jace, please don’t be Jace, please don’t b-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>W-wha…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ah crap…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Why couldn’t it have just been Jace!?  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Why the HELL is Raphael Santiago standing outside his door?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh my stars, did he summon him!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And he thought he was screwed before!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Can he just like automatically sense someone having those kind of thoughts about him? Oh god…<em>what if he can</em>? N-no…no way…he can’t…no way he can…I mean yeah the dream was one thing but he was reacting to Raphael all day when they were together…when they first met, at the club, in the office, and in his freaking bedroom….</p><p> </p><p>Uh…yeah if he could sense those thoughts he’d of definitely sensed them before now and he’d of called you out on them and you’d of just spontaneously combusted from the embarrassment and then you wouldn’t be here…</p><p> </p><p>Which might be preferable to this but even s-</p><p> </p><p>Raphael tilted his head, eyebrow quirking in amusement, raising his hand, giving a twinkling little wave and that damnable smirk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh crap, can he see him?!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The spell’s only one way damnit! Or it’s SUPPOSED to be only one way…at least it is when you’re not using it in front of a freaking demonic supervillian…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Damnit!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Simon squeaked, startling, quickly adjusting his robe, hand going up automatically to try to get his birds nest of hair in some semblance of order before mentally cursing himself, rolling not only his eyes but his whole head at his batty behavior.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>What are you doing?!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh my stars don’t freaking <strong><em>primp</em></strong> for a demon! You are a warlock AND a detective AND a fully grown adult man not some giddy, moony teenager with their first crush. Do not primp for the demon. And most definitely do not primp for the demon when said demon can actually <em>SEE you freaking primping!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ugh…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He is so screw-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You know pretending you’re not home doesn’t really work when I can literally hear your heartbeat, right? Also, it really is quite quick and erratic… perhaps you should consider switching the coffee to decafe- you seem a bit on edge.”</p><p> </p><p>He startled at the voice, quickly latching onto a wisp of an idea, leaning into the annoyance full tilt figuring it was the best shot he had to power through whatever this is and get Raphael to leave so he can go back to his freak out in private, a safe- non sneaky demon super sense distance from the source of said freak out.</p><p> </p><p>He took a quick, kinda shaky deep breath before giving a faint growl at the obnoxiously amused tone, stomping over to the door, flipping the lock, unfastening the chain, pulling the door open just a crack, meeting that damnable smirk with an exasperated sigh and his best attempt at an irritated shrug, willfully ignoring the pink blush he knew was still staining his cheeks matching Raphael’s eyebrow raise near sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah can’t imagine why. What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael chuckled, casually leaning against the doorframe, flashing that stupidly appealing, playfully teasing smirk, head tilting faintly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, good morning to you too Simon.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon rolled his eyes, pasting on a blatantly false, way too wide smile and a completely fake, overly cheery tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Raphael, good morning, <strong><em>so</em></strong> good to see you again-</p><p> </p><p>There…happy?”</p><p> </p><p>He quirked his eyebrow at the tone. Simon felt a confusing little flip in his stomach- something between fear and a thrill- at that look before pushing it away, taking a deep breath, doubling down on the insolence, leaning in, yet again mirroring his eyebrow quirk, giving an unconcerned- verging on daring- shrug.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kay that was insane but he’s desperate alright? He doesn’t know why the demon’s here or how long he’s been out here or what he’s read from him in the time he’s been standing out here. He needs to nip this in the bud and he needs to do it quick.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>At this point he’d take an annoyed, pissed off Raphael over the flirty, teasing thing in a heartbeat…or god forbid reading his thoughts from earlier this morning. Anything he could do to move this along as quickly as possible and avoid any of ‘those’ thoughts drifting into his mind while the demon was in sneaky super sense reading range he was good with.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Literally</em>
  </strong>
  <em> anything…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Besides maybe if he annoys him enough he’ll get fed up and move on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I mean he can’t find him THAT interesting…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hey…he’s desperate damnit…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>To STOP this…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Not for t-…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ah crap…this is just where he is alright?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Raphael eyes flickered curiously, meeting his gaze, holding it for a moment before giving a soft huff of a chuckle, shaking his head, flashing another teasing little smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you gonna invite me in?”</p><p> </p><p>Simon scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, is it like with vampires? Do you need my consent?”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael’s eyes sparked at the tone, an exciting little shimmer flickering in the dark depths that sent a dizzying thrill down Simon’s spine. He shifted a bit closer, those dark eyes flickering over Simon a fair bit slower than last time, lingering as always on his lips before shifting the rest of the way up, meeting his eyes, giving that soft, shiver inducing growly hum type sound, shaking his head faintly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really…just good manners.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon outright snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Manners? Seriously? Didn’t know that was really a ‘thing’ for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael smirked challengingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the guy who broke into my bedroom while I was naked?”</p><p> </p><p>Simon flailed, squeaking at the loud, totally unguarded declaration, looking around worriedly at the doors lining the hallway before grabbing his arm, pulling him into the apartment, quickly kicking the door closed behind him, pressing him back against the door, putting his hand over Raphael’s mouth, glaring, flushing clear to his ears, leaning in to best whisper yell, eyes flashing gold, glimmering green.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit! For the last time that is not what happened. I thought you’d be at the club…and don’t go shouting that in my hallway for the whole damn building to hear! I just moved in a month ago- some of them already think I’m odd or squirrely- I don’t need my neighbors thinking I’m some creepy pervert to boot!”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael blinked in surprise, those stupidly gorgeous eyes shimmering bright, flickering over Simon curiously. His head tilted, eyebrow quirking annoyingly as if he was waiting for something to click, for the other shoe to drop or something. Simon could literally feel his teasing little smirk against his hand.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why was he amused?</em> This wasn’t funny damnit! And he thought the Jace/Jackass thing would be bad! The nerve of him! Shouting something like that for the whole building to hear. Who the hell did he think he wa-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Umm…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>W-wait…who di…umm…Oooh crap…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Simon froze, eyes widening, brain catching up to the rest of the situation…</p><p> </p><p>The ‘situation’ being him currently having  what is arguably the single most feared demon in existence pressed up against a door, crowding in, nearly flush against him, practically barking orders.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>W-well…at least he figured out what the other shoe was.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oookay umm…i-is there like a reverse here? An out…c-can he like claim temporary insanity…or severe lack of caffeine? Something? I mean he wanted to annoy hima bit- be kinda obnoxious and aggravating, irritate him into leaving…but this? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Umm…yeah…this probably wouldn’t fly-like at all. He needed to step back real quick…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my stars… </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He pulled back slightly, flashing a nervously sheepish look, raising his free hand, tucking a few errant curls behind his ear, hesitantly pulling his other hand away from Raphael’s mouth, moving it down, clumsily patting his shoulder, sliding down his arm, beginning to shift away as non-awkwardly and unthreateningly as he possibly could.</p><p> </p><p>“U-umm…so…d-did you need something?”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael chuckled, kind of relaxing back against the door, seemingly totally at ease, turning his hand, catching Simon’s retreating one, tugging him back in a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I did…but it can wait if you want to continue.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon flushed clear to his ears, swallowing nervously, shaking his head, stepping back again, tugging his hand away, again pushing his hair back before wrapping his arms around himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…n-nothing to continue- I’m kinda touchy before I have my coffee and I have a lot on my mind and I didn’t really sleep good so I’m even touchier than usual…and that was kinda a real heel move there just so you know…but even so, this is totally uncalled for- sorry…no offense meant.”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael’s eyes flickered over him again, smirk tugging up a bit at the corner, meeting his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I seem offended?”</p><p> </p><p>Simon faltered, feeling his cheeks warm yet again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well no…still I am sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not…” Raphael murmured, flashing a near playful wink and a flirty little smirk, shifting closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…I do SO enjoy your reactions Simon…”</p><p> </p><p>Simon gasped faintly, flush springing back tenfold, breath catching, his stomach do a swoopy, flip type thing at that little turn of phrase…</p><p> </p><p>The same one he used the other day…</p><p> </p><p>And last night in his dream...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When sh-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The smirk grew into a slow, near grin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Damnit…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Simon startled, mindfully slamming the door on any of ‘those’ thoughts, glaring faintly, trying to power through the awkward and embarrassment and the little buzzing, tingling, near giddy, reckless thrill at Raphael’s reaction to HIS reactions…</p><p> </p><p>Or how close they were…</p><p> </p><p>Or how good he smel-     </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uh…crap…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He is SO screwed…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep, slightly gasping breath, quickly taking a couple not at all subtle steps back, not even bothering trying to mask his reactions- not like it’d make any difference anyways- the demons can sense every last flit and flicker of his emotions and reactions- what’s the use pretending he can’t? He took one more step back looking up, wrapping his arms around himself, meeting the demons eyes, giving a kind of helpless shrug and a faint wave.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Raphael, clearly you’re having fun with this-which admittedly is probably a hell of a lot more preferable to what I’d expect your reaction to someone practically manhandling you to be so I guess that’s good- but I’m really not. I didn’t sleep good, the other day was really stressful and yesterday both Alec and Magnus were out so it was just me fielding calls from Chief Lightwood and it’s just really been a lot. Can you just tell me why you’re here- please? I’m gonna take a wild guess it’s something besides you just dropping by for coffee and a nice chat.”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael tilted his head, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“And if it is?”</p><p> </p><p>Simon huffed faintly, tilting his head exasperatedly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Raph-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He put his hands up placatingly, flashing a near apologetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry couldn’t resist…” he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Although that really is kinda the truth. I have a meeting over on fourth at eleven, it’s just a block away and I was curious how yesterday went for you after all of that. I figured I’d stop  by  and see how you were dealing with everything- especially since I kind of figured you’d be there on your own. I saw how Alec and Mags were looking at each other when they left- figured scheduled or not neither of them were making it into the station the next day.</p><p> </p><p>So long as Mags doesn’t corner me and give me the play by play of the night I’m happy for them.</p><p> </p><p>I really did just want to make sure things didn’t go too bad for you yesterday.” A little flicker of something bright and confusing shimmered in those pretty deep eyes, head tilting.</p><p> </p><p>“Lightwood didn’t give you too much trouble, did he?”</p><p> </p><p>Simon blinked faintly in surprise, rather thrown by the hint of what sounded like actual concern he heard in his voice. He swallowed, trying to brush it off, giving a faintly dismissive shrug, subconsciously shifting over towards the couch, Raphael following along automatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh…a little.  Nothing I couldn’t handle, bit of a headache but that’s all. Albert called in and said he gave the go-ahead and both him and Ruth called praising him for having such ‘dedicated, skilled detectives willing to go the extra mile’ so he really didn’t have a leg to stand on but even so it was a lot of blustering and obnoxiousness...” He settled on the couch,  hesitating a bit,  flashing a slight near smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Though at least I only had to listen for half the day- he knocked off a couple hours early to make it to the pharmacy before it closed and pick up something for the poison oak he somehow contracted. Apparently there’s a hell of a problem with it somewhere around the station.”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael gave a surprised laugh, eyes sparkling in amusement, settling on the couch next to Simon.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… how curious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it?” Simon tilted his head, giving a falsely innocent look, flashing a near impish smile, a slight breath of a laugh slipping out.</p><p> </p><p> Raphael’s chuckled, waving unconcerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well with any luck maybe he’ll be a fair bit more cautious where he steps from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon snorted, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, doubtful. Think it’d take a fair bit more magic than I have. Hell it might take more magic than YOU have. That’s a LOT of layers of obnoxiousness, arrogance, pig headedness, and bigotry you’d have to get through to make any real changes-</p><p> </p><p>I’m a warlock not a miracle worker.</p><p> </p><p>Still it got him out of my hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael smiled, gaze flickering over him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good- I am sorry you had to deal with him on your own though. If you have any other issues at the station Divya or Kev c-”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…yeah…don’t really think your demonetts like me too much- oh…sorry tha-”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, waving him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Not the same as Minion- you’re good. Divya actually referred to the other’s as that when he first started out- and newbies-a kind of hazing thing. She’s kinda relentless with that type of thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does that not surprise me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because as I said you have exceptional instincts Simon.” </p><p> </p><p>Simon rolled his eyes, fighting off a faint blush and a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well my ‘exceptional instincts’ are telling me your backup isn’t that keen on backing <strong><em>me</em></strong> up. Thank you but I really did have it well in hand. I’m used to handling things on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t have to be…”</p><p> </p><p>Simon kind of faltered at that, not really sure what to say. He shifted, picking up his coffee, taking a sip to give him something else to focus on. He lingered a minute before setting it back down, shifting back towards Raphael, giving a faint wave.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said it was fine. I really am a fair bit tougher than I look.”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael chuckled, nodding, shifting a bit closer.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s most definitely the truth. I didn’t say you couldn’t handle yourself- just you shouldn’t <em>have</em> to handle it all by yourself. I can handle myself- and pretty much anything I come up against- doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate having a little back up every now and then.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon scoffed, eyebrow raising.</p><p> </p><p>“A <em>‘little’</em> backup?”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael chuckled, smirking, giving a conceding wave.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay a lot of backup.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon laughed, nodding animatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Like a crazy amount of backup.”</p><p> </p><p>“True…and now so do you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-Really don’t n-”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael held his hands up.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t say you did…just saying it’s there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bu-”</p><p> </p><p>“Just saying- you need it- it’s there. It’s not a weakness to ask for help- a weakness is being too stubborn to admit you need it.” He paused, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides it’d make sense for you to get fairly comfortable with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“W-why would I need to get comfortable with them?”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Since you’re my new in at the precinct you’ll probably be working together quite a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon sighed faintly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still on that? Why do you need another in at the precinct- you have like five- isn’t that like overkill? It’s not even that big of a precinct!”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael chuckled, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Always good to have a bit more…”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I just really don-”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael shifted closer, resting his hand on Simon’s, squeezing lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Simon, I’m not asking you to betray your principals- hell the main reason I want to work with you is you’re one of the few people I’ve met in law enforcement who actually HAVE principals to betray. No one is gonna try to get you to do anything you are uncomfortable with.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t want to step on your toes or push you into doing anything you wouldn’t be willing to do anyway. We have similar goals, keep humans safe, cut down the idiocy, bigotry and injustice they face and ensure that those who prey on the disadvantaged, weak, desperate or naïve don’t get away with it.</p><p> </p><p>And my way you have more backup than one stubborn Boyscout of a detective and a flashy, over the top, FAR too loud reporter.</p><p> </p><p>I know you and Kev kinda got off on the wrong foot- and honestly the guy has more issues with Warlocks than I do- but I actually think first meeting hiccups aside you’ll get along fairly well. He really is one of the sweetest people you could ever meet, Izzy’s a real kick- though fair warning if Clary her girlfriend’s around she’s a total sap- and Divya is…well…okay Divya can be a bit intense at first but it kinda grows on you after a while.</p><p> </p><p>You’ll see for yourself soon enough. Admittedly it take a bit to get used to but you’ll have plenty of chances.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will?”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon shook his head faintly, brushing his hair back.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…I-I don’t think that’s gonna w-”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael sighed, flashing a near gentle smile, shifting closer, reaching over, resting his hand on his knee, giving a light pat, hand lingering, flashing a faint smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for the most part all in fun, just posturing and all that but if any of them are too much just let me know I’ll see if I can get them to ease up a bit…” he shrugged, shifting a bit closer, squeezing his knee lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Simon…I got you.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon swallowed, subconsciously shifting closer.</p><p> </p><p>“You got me…hmm.?” He murmured, voice coming out soft and kind of breathless, gaze flickering from Raphael’s eyes down to his lips, lingering.</p><p> </p><p>Raphael tilted his head, giving that soft, knee weakening pretty growly sound, eyes flashing black, the red aura kicking up, glimmering bright. He nodded, swallowing, shifting a bit closer, hand on Simon’s knee sliding up a little, thumb moving in slow, distracting circles.  Simon felt his head spin, heart picking up a few ticks. Raphael turned a bit more, propping his other elbow on the back of the couch, reaching up, tucking a lock of hair behind Simon’s ear, finger trailing along his cheek, touch feather light and dizzying.</p><p> </p><p>Simon’s breath caught, a slight, soft whimper slipping out, subconsciously leaning into the touch, shifting closer still, reaching over, resting his hand on Raphael’s arm, squeezing.</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed, hand sliding up a bit more, squeezing a bit firmer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Wow…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raphael gave a soft approving hum, shifting closer, hand on his cheek slipping down, lightly tracing along his jaw, tilting his head just a tiny bit, Simon sighed softly, eyes fluttering closed, leaning in. Raphael made that soft, rumbly growl again, this close Simon could literally feel it, the reverberations sending a dizzyingly pleasant shiver clear down his spine. He whimpered,  feeling him shift closer, closing that last little bit of dist-</p><p> </p><p>They both startle apart at a sharp ringing sound.</p><p> </p><p>Raphael shifts back, shaking his head, glancing down at his watch.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah damnit….” He muttered,</p><p> </p><p>Simon tilted his head, looking him over.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael glanced up, meeting Simon’s eyes, flashing an apologetic smile, gesturing towards his watch.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…my meeting-it’s in like ten minutes…well it was supposed to start five minutes ago but I like to let them stew and spin a bit- put them on edge and gives me the high ground and all that.” He smiled once more, hand sliding back down to his knee, squeezing lightly before shifting back beginning to stand.</p><p> </p><p>Simon stood up as well, falling into step beside him without thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“So we can add mind games and manipulation to the whole ‘supervillian’ list?”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael chuckled, shrugging, hand brushing against Simon’s fingers, catching his lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just business- though they do come in pretty handy…” He sighed faintly as they reached the door kind of lingering glancing over..</p><p> </p><p>Simon leaned back against the wall next to the door, fingers catching Raphael’s a bit firmer, tugging him in slightly. Raphael’s head tilted, those gorgeous eyes shifting black, crimson aura glimmering softly, flickering over him before meeting Simon’s eyes, biting lightly at his lower lip, giving a soft hum. Simon leaned back a bit heavier against the wall, kind of bracing himself feeling his knees go weak.</p><p> </p><p>“It was good seeing you again Simon. Definitely a pleasant way to start the morning. Might have to make this part of my routine.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon flushed, giving a soft laugh, tugging him a bit closer, shaking his head faintly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…don’t think I like that plan…”</p><p> </p><p> Raphael gave a fake near pout.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to see me?”</p><p> </p><p>Simon rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you coming into my building shouting about me sneaking into your bedroom while you were naked.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey I didn’t say I minded….bit forward but all in al-”</p><p> </p><p>Simon huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“My neighbors are gon-”</p><p> </p><p>“Be none the wiser- I enacted a shielding spell when I got here. As I said most people don’t just recognize me on site but I know how much it worried you at the station and I didn’t want to take any chances…you’re fine…no worries.” He shrugged, squeezing his hand once more before letting go, slipping over to the door knob, twisting, pulling it open. His free hand reached up, tucking a few errant curl behind his ear, catching lightly. Raphael gave a soft breath of a laugh, meeting his eyes, shifting closer as he pulled the door open.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said I got you Simon.” He murmured softly flashing a soft smile and a little wink, slipping out the door, pulling it to behind him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh boy I’ll say you do…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Simon leaned back against the wall giving a soft, slightly dreamy sigh that trailed off into a shaky hum before startling, coming back to himself.</p><p> </p><p>OH CRAP!</p><p> </p><p>Oh…oh nonononononono….</p><p> </p><p>This…what…damnit…</p><p> </p><p>He pushed away from the wall, stumbling faintly, knees feeling weak and rubbery, heart going so fast he felt lightheaded…</p><p> </p><p>Though there could be a few other factors in that…</p><p> </p><p>Oh god…man oh man…</p><p> </p><p>And he thought he was screwed before!</p><p> </p><p>Crap...crap, crap, crap…</p><p> </p><p>Okay no…nonono…</p><p> </p><p>T-this…</p><p> </p><p>He is in so far over his head he can’t even see the surface. That’s it, he’s done- this is just so far above his pay grade. He is not equipped to deal with this- he’s just not. He cannot handle this- not on his own….</p><p> </p><p>S-he just can’t.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep gasping breath still a little shaky and unsteady, making his way into his bedroom, moving over to his dresser, opening the top drawer, pulling out the black silk bowtie laying it out on the top of the dresser.  He turned, moving over to his closet retrieving the intricate wooden box, black candle, his small black spell book and the bottles of Wormswood and devils breath from his medicine chest, along with a piece of scrap paper, a pen, and a small intricately decorated brass knife, fumbling it all onto the dresser top. He laid out the ingredients for the transmitând vraja quickly turning the book to the correct page, finger shifting over the words, double checking before beginning. He took a deep breath, pulling his powers up, lighting the candle with a quick flick of his fingers, a neon green flame sparking to life.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the box, placing the bowtie inside, quickly scrawling out a note on the scrap paper folding it in half placing it in the box as well before closing the box, picking up the candle, turning it using the melted wax to seal the box, tilting the candle, touching the flame to the edge of the box. The top of the box seemed to ignite, the brilliant emerald flames glimmering over the top of the box. He leaned forward, sprinkling wormswood clockwise, the devils breath counter clockwise whispering the incantation, blowing out the candle at the last word.</p><p> </p><p>The box glowed a flickering emerald green for a few moments before the color shifted, the emerald flames overtaken by a orangish yellow. The flames dissipate, flickering down to nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He swallows reaching over with a shaky hand for the brass knife, lifting it, slowly breaking the wax seal on the box, opening the lid, looking inside.</p><p> </p><p>The box is empty …</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Okay Dax got it…He’ll be able to do a protection spell…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hopefully he can do it soon…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Clearly he needs all the help he can get.</em>
</p><p> </p><h2>
<sup>{</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>}</sup>
</h2>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>transmitând vraja= conveying spell</p><p> </p><p>Oooh Simon…</p><p>That is SO gonna come back to bite you.</p><p> </p><p>Lol the 3 movies I listed ARE in fact titles released in the 40’s- I have not seen any of them- I just picked ones that would make me laugh…and yeah I really couldn’t pass up ‘cat people’ and ‘drunken Simon’…and we have warlocks and demons like I’m really passing ‘spellbound’?</p><p>Ash is probably gonna be exceptionally obnoxious in this verse at first but I think it’s gonna be a lot of fun to play with- (kay the part about his WAS a bit meandering but I couldn’t resist).</p><p>Also I’d like to point out that by this time he has already met and hit on both Magnus AND Simon…this’ll be fun.</p><p>I know this was mainly rambling Simon but we kinda needed to get his worked up enough to make the call to Dax.</p><p>Next Chapter will be moving back over to Alec catch up with how his day at works going.</p><p>So what do you think so far?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sibling Surprises…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> </p><p>Alec’s 1<sup>st</sup> day back at work hit’s a slight Jace shaped bump…</p><p> </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again! I know the updates have been kinda slim but between being super busy at work, this insane weather (I’m in California- thankfully one of the few parts NOT currently on fire but the smoke is everywhere and this last week it was triple digits and super humid- and one day with all that AND a lightning storm- I was half expecting a tornado) and getting all 9 stories up it’s been a bit difficult.</p><p> </p><p>Be that as it may I’m hoping things are gonna even out and I’ll be able to get back to getting a couple updates up a week. Since I have all the stories <strong><em>(finally)</em></strong> up to keep from faltering and spinning trying to figure out what verse to update next I’m just gonna start updating the last story I updated first.</p><p> </p><p> As it stands now- baring any unexpected bursts of inspiration where I HAVE to work on *this* verse right now- I’ll be updating them in this order:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>A Start Of Something New <strong>(Verse 7)</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>The Girl/ In The Mirror <strong>(Verse 4)</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Nosey Neighbors <strong>(Verse 9)</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Love Bug <strong>(Verse 2)</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Picture Perfect <strong>(Verse 8)</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>You Can’t Go Home Again <strong>(Verse 1)</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>A Study In <strong>Chaos (Verse 6)</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>This Is Why You Don’t Wander Away From The Group <strong>(Verse 5)</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Death Was Just The Beginning <strong>(Verse 3)</strong></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Again this isn’t set in stone but it’s likely how the update schedule will go, Okay enough of me yammering- let’s get into THIS story.</p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>{*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}</h2><h2>
  <span class="u">*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*</span>
</h2><h2>{*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}</h2><p>
  <em>Okay…you’re fine…everything’s normal...everything's fine...you’re good.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Made it a whole three hours without a slip up…</p><p> </p><p>Well…no <em>big</em> ones in any case. I mean so a few people have commented about him being in a good mood…and he did get a few strange looks that confused him before he realized it was because he was smiling…a-and whistling…okay yeah that was kinda odd for him.</p><p> </p><p>Still it was okay. Most seem to just chalk it up to a big win on a case and high praise and accolades from what is likely to be the next Governor. They just assume he’s proud of a job well done.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>W-well most of them do…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay so he has got a few sly looks, chuckles or knowing little smirks, a couple guys teasingly asking what’s her name <em>(he tried to laugh it off but had a feeling the blushing may have kind of screwed that up).</em> Even so it’s not TOO bad…they may think he was with someone but they clearly have no clue exactly <strong><em>who</em></strong> that someone is…so he’s fine…</p><p> </p><p>He is.</p><p> </p><p>Though Phineas <strong><em>did</em></strong> kinda look a bit confused when he smiled and said good morning on his way in…o-okay so he’s pretty sure the guy actually thought he was drunk. And Divya was absolutely NO help whatsoever- quite frankly she was a total pill- with the smirking and double-entendres and the winking…<em>oh my god SO much winking</em>- which just confused poor Phineas even more.</p><p> </p><p>As if they needed that- poor guy kept nervously looking over at the chiefs office while trying to get Alec to eat some of the doughnuts he brought in saying he should have something in his stomach before rushing over to grab him a cup of coffee…well actually two cups of coffee…and some aspirin. It was sweet that he was concerned…a little off base but sweet nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Alright so the thing with Phineas was awkward and Divya was a pill but, well, honestly after the other day and the case and the casually calling him out on his sexuality like it was nothing he really should have seen that coming. Girl definitely had a feisty streak- well ‘uncomfortably blunt and bizarrely intense’ streak but ‘feisty’ is more flattering. He kind of has the feeling it’s a good idea to stay on the girls good side…</p><p> </p><p>Also that she and Izzy probably get on like a house on fire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whatever else at least he knows his sister has support…oddly intimidating support but support nonetheless.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>So Divya was a predictable pill and Phineas was confused and slightly out of touch- but again that’s basically the norm for the guy anyway so that really wasn’t TOO bad. He actually generally does seem clueless about the whole alternative sexualities thing- like <strong><em>really</em></strong> clueless. Alec’s actually heard him on multiple occasions call the little restaurant on 5<sup>th</sup> lesbian instead of Lebanese so…uh…yeah…pretty sure whatever needed to go over his head when right on over anyways…along with probably a few other things.</p><p> </p><p>So all in all today is going fine.</p><p> </p><p>At least it is so far. His dad’s out of the office till around two so the whole case fallout drama is kinda in limbo till then. He hasn’t heard anyone say about him being too pissed though- usually if he’s in one of those moods he can tell as soon as he comes in by the twitchiness of the beat cops. They seem okay today so he can’t be TOO bad. Although they didn’t go against his direct orders- just him…</p><p> </p><p>Well him and Simon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh crap…he was here all alone yesterday wasn’t he?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Damnit- how’d he miss that? Kid must’ve been terrified…well if he came in. Maybe he called out…o-or maybe he had the day off too…hopefully he did. He doesn’t really remember him saying if he worked the next day or not when they were at Chaos but…well…admittedly his focus was pretty well occupied by something else there.</p><p> </p><p>Even so he hates the idea of leaving the poor tenderfoot to deal with the fallout of the case all on his own. The fallout AND Alec’s father.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crap…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Poor guy. Okay hopefully he was off too…hopefully Alec didn’t just totally blank and abandon a newbie detective to deal with the drama of the case just cause he was blinded by the whole actually having a shot with Magnus thing.</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly that’s a hell of a blinder right there but even so, no excuse.</p><p> </p><p>Though Admittedly he did seem far stronger than Alec first took him to be. He’d been cool, calm and brave- a fair bit too quick to open up about his sexuality for Alec’s comfort- that could easily come back to bite him and he should probably really work on it- but even with that slip up the kid was good…definitely had the makings of a hell of a detective.</p><p> </p><p>He was actually pretty damn impressive during the case. Kid didn’t let anything stop him: not arrogant homophobes, not being blatantly called out about his own sexuality, not jackass cops, not a mind-bogglingly complicated hornets’ nest of politics…Not even a scarily intimidating crime boss’s constant flirting, teasing and poking.</p><p> </p><p>Kid definitely had hidden depths.</p><p> </p><p>He was probably fine…even so he’ll check in today, apologize for leaving him high and dry, make sure he wasn’t too far in over his head. When he meets with his dad about the case- no getting out of that he’s sure- he’ll have to make a point of talking the kid up.</p><p> </p><p>That’ll probably help.</p><p> </p><p>He’s not looking forward to the meeting but at least maybe focusing on talking Simon up will keep him from focusing on the Izzy drama….hopefully…</p><p> </p><p>Ugh…yeah…REALLY not looking forward that. Even so there’s no getting out of it. Besides other than the looming meeting and a few awkward comments his day’s actually been pretty good. I mean not as good as the <strong><em>morning</em></strong> of course but…well…no way anything’s comparing to that…</p><p> </p><p>That was j-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Umm…no…stop…work…focus….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>So yeah the day’s going good, he has a plan and a distraction to keep from bringing up the Izzy drama and what so far seems like a fairly light schedule so that’s a plus. He hasn’t even caught any new cases today. He’s currently in the record room, settled into the desk in the corner doing a cursory read through of the paperwork from Eugene’s case. It was really sweet of Simon to offer- or all but insist on- doing the paper work but it never hurts to have a second set of eyes. Especially on something that important.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to double check just to be safe- and honestly to be sure the kid didn’t accidently put in anything incriminating about himself. He didn’t think the kid was naive enough to purposefully put something like that in an official report but it was always best to double check. He seemed very sharp but not nearly as guarded as he should be in this field about certain things. Alec’s already thinking he may need to take the kid under his wing, help kinda nudge him towards approaching things with a bit more discretion. It worked out better than expected with Albert but not everyone would be so willing to just breeze past something like that.</p><p> </p><p>He really did want to help the guy. Kid seemed to have all the makings of a truly stellar detective but with something like this one little misstep could cost him everything. He could definitely use some pointers in that going forward. Even so it looks like he needn’t of worried, at least this time. He’s on the last page of the report now and everything seems perfectly in order with nothing that might hint at the kid having any kind of personal stake in the case.</p><p> </p><p>That’s good. Actually All in all everything today has went surprisingly smooth. It’s really shaping up to be a pretty good day <em>(definitely got off to a good start)…</em>hmm…Maybe after work he’ll pop over to Antonio’s and pick up something for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe for two…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hmm…wonder if Magnus likes Italian…eh…it’s a fairly safe bet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Actually if his day keeps to how it is shaping up right now he might be able to duck out a little early. That should be fine…he never left early and he was near always on time…Even with this morning he made it in on time. Well…okay so he may have <em>technically</em> all but tumbled through the doors right at eight after running near flat out clear from the parking lot…even so he was in the building on time. He’s counting it damnit.</p><p> </p><p>Besides Mags was right about one thing- it was most definitely worth it…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hmm…SO very worth it…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Damn…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>TOTALLY worth the judgey looks, obnoxious comments and annoyingly knowing smirks.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Even so next time Magnus stays over he’s most definitely setting his alarm a bit earlier…just a little bit earlier though nothing major. Like fifteen minutes…or half an hour…or an hour…or mayb-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“-ts her name?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec startled, blinking glancing around, confused gaze falling on an annoyingly knowing smirk and a cockily raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said what’s her name.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec huffed out a faint laugh, waving Jace off.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s name? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace scoffed, smirk blooming into an out and out grin, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, don’t play that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Play what? I’m not playing anything. I’m working.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha- you were a million miles away and you know it. Didn’t even notice me coming up.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec sputtered.</p><p> </p><p> “I was working! I just got caught up-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you were caught up alright.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“In the file!</em> I’m working, making sur-”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, You were daydreaming!”</p><p> </p><p>“I was not! I was going over the file to be sure everything was right, I was just thinking back to the case th-”</p><p> </p><p>Jace snorted, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh, sure…that was not a ‘professional’ zoning out. That was a ‘I got lucky and am really hoping it happens again’ zoning out. So come on, out with it- who’s the girl?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no girl! You’re confused. This was a big case, it’s getting a lot of press and a lot of good will for the department and we didn’t really think we’d be able to get it. that’s all. I’m in a good mood because I had a good result on a case…or at least the best possible outcome you can hope for in a murder case. We caught the bad guy, cleared the victim and saved his dad- former Mayor and future gubernatorial candidate Albert Dawson- from having to choose between trying to get justice for his son and sacrificing his political career.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a pretty big catch, a big win.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace blinked, giving a faint nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…that does sound like a pretty big win. I could see that putting you in a good mood…still want to know who the girl was.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec gave an animated wave, groaning exasperatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! There’s NO girl! I keep telling you. Yeah I was kinda zoning out but it was just going over the details of the case. Yes I AM in a good mood- or I was till this conversation started- but it’s just because I had a pretty big win professionally. That’s it…alright?</p><p> </p><p>There. Was. NO. Girl.</p><p> </p><p>Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Jace chuckled, holding his hands up placatingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay fine, there was no girl, no need to get all snappy about it. I believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec slumped faintly in the chair, giving a faint nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Good…thank you. <em>Yeesh</em>…” he shook his head, rolling his eyes again, turning away from Jace, busying himself with gathering up the file, taking a couple deep breaths, trying to get his heart to slow back down to normal.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Man…that was a close one. And he thought </em><strong><em>Simon</em></strong> <em>needed to work on his subtlety…even so it was just Jace- he can be a jackass but he’s his brother and he’s always got his back.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Besides it’d be pretty hypocritical for him to call Alec out on something like this when he’s made the rounds with half a dozen guys at the precinct and near every girl in the steno pool…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I mean yeah it’s not like Jace KNOW’s Alec knows but even so he’d still probably be okay with it…and re-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So…there’s really no girl?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crap…really? Weren’t we done with this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec rolled not only his eyes but his entire head, turning the chair, standing up making his way over to the file cabinet, Jace trotting along next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit Jace; I said no, there’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Positive?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec scoffed, replacing the file, closing the cabinet with a fair deal more force than necessary, giving a spectacularly sarcastic eyebrow quirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeah…pretty sure I’d know if there was.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace shrugged, giving a concedingly little shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…probably right.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh…of course.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ugh…man, Mags was right again, he was kinda a Jackas-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So then how do you explain the hicky on your neck?”</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>“What!?”</em></strong> Alec exclaimed, hand shooting up, glancing around, scrambling over to the glass display case in the corner, worriedly checking his reflection.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh man, oh man…damnit! How did he miss that? He didn’t even think to check! I mean yeah he was distracted this morning…like </em><strong><em>really</em></strong> <em>distracted but still how did h-</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>W-wait…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There’s nothing on h…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ah damnit…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec huffed faintly, glaring, gaze shifting from his reflection over to that smug, ‘got ya’ smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha, ha, very funny.” Alec grumbled, glaring more, Jace outright laughed, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Man…can’t believe you fell for it! Oldest trick in the book. You must be rusty. If this is gonna be a thing I might have to give you a few pointers, gotta get you back up to snuff. Don’t worry sport, I got you.” Jace chuckled again, clapping him on the shoulder, squeezing, glancing over, flashing a bright smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“So really- who’s the girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit I s-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey come on, we’re past that, I gotta know. It’s for your own good really. I can help you cover, keep the gossip in check…plus this way I don’t accidently snake your girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec outright snorted at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, <strong><em>really</em></strong> not an issue here bud.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t discount it…I mean of course I’d never do that on <em>purpose</em> but I am a star- that’s like catnip to the ladies. I can’t be held responsible on that front. At least if I know her name I can try to reign it in around her...well as much as possible in any case.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jace quirked his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah come on Alec, you know it’s the truth. The dollies find me irresistible, I’m just trying to avoid any trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah again…<strong><em>really</em></strong> don’t see it as an issue…” he chuckled, casting a surreptitious glance around the file room ensuring they were still alone, shrugging, feeling a bit of a reckless buzz, kinda wanting to play at this a bit, see if he catches on.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides they’re not really the ‘dolly’ type.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace blinked before getting a knowing look, deflating a bit, seeming a fair bit less interested.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…NOW I get why you’re not worried. Really great personality, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>It took everything in Alec to keep the face palm internal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay…yeah…face facts: his brother’s an ass.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>He’s family and one of his closest friends and he loves him with all his heart and there’s not a thing on this earth he wouldn’t do for the guy…but yeah…ass…</em><strong><em>total</em></strong> <em>ass.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kay…probably a better way to do this but he’d really like to wipe that obnoxiously pitying look off his face. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Here goes nothing…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alec shrugged, casting one more quick look around the room, ensuring the door was still closed and they really were alone, casually leaning back against the wall, folding his arms, head tilting.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually yeah- but a lot more than that. Brilliant, funny, quick witted, great taste, fiery and passionate, drop dead gorgeous, flat out sexy as hell- whole package really…</p><p> </p><p>Hell, whole package and then some…getting lucky doesn’t even begin to cover it. Like a fantasy come true…</p><p> </p><p>Literally.” He chuckled, shrugging, giving a faint sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Jace blinked in surprise, pausing, head tilting in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“So…then why aren’t you worried about me accidently hitting on her?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’ve already hit on the guy so many times he actively ducks you at the station?”</p><p> </p><p>Jace scoffed, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I probably wasn’t even try- wait…guy?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec again shrugged, flashing a smug little smirk of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup…”</p><p> </p><p>Jace blinked rapidly, freezing, swallowing, glancing over at the door, also ensuring it was closed before holding up a finger, gesturing like he was trying to get a handle on an especially tricky math problem.</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s a guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you were with a guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Again, yes…”</p><p> </p><p>“A guy that y-”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“So uh…w-was this just like a one-time thing o-”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it wasn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-so you’re…”</p><p> </p><p>“Most definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace blinked, nodding quickly, the confused math look intensifying.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…s-so you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“With a guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Again yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he said that I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-so you know I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah…though I didn’t need him to tell me that. I’ve known for years. Think I realized you were before I realized <strong><em>I</em></strong> was.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace startled, eyes wide, flaily slightly, looking totally shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! How?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec gave a faint chuckle, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Jace, buddy? I’ve been covering for you for years. You kinda suck at subtlety…like badly…REALLY badly…but it’s okay…I got you.”</p><p> </p><p>Apparently it was Jace’s turn to sputter.</p><p> </p><p>“I- wha…n-no I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec outright snorted at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Jace? I know at least five guys you’ve hooked up with, I nearly walked in on you twice- <strong><em>did</em></strong> walk in on you once AT the precinct by the way- not the smartest move- and ran interference between dad and like three different pissed off, jilted lovers.”</p><p> </p><p>And again with the blinking.</p><p> </p><p>“I-wha-y-you didn-walk in o- when? Where?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec quirked his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Like two months ago? Derek? Precinct supply closet?”</p><p> </p><p>“T-oh…crap…you umm…”</p><p> </p><p>Alec huffed out a faint chuckle, giving a half shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…yeah…surprisingly the supply closet one floor up is NOT the super-secret hook up spot you think it is. You know people use that right? Like for <strong><em>actual</em></strong> supplies?</p><p> </p><p>I had to go clear down to the basement just to get a new stapler.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace actually blushed a little, giving a near sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops…sorry. Didn’t really plan that, just got carried away- I mean he’s j-well…I guess you <em>would</em> understand…huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec chuckled, giving a slight nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…I get it…I mean don’t know if he’s ‘risk your career/reputation/possible discovery by homophobic chief/father’ level attractive but yeah- guy’s a real looker.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace shook his head giving a disbelieving, slightly amazed laugh, smile tugging at his lips, settling against the wall next to Alec, looking over him as if just now seeing him for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“Man…can’t believe I had no clue…now I’m glad I’ve never invited you to my weekly poker game.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec snorted, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never invited me to your poker game because gambling is prohibited in this state and I’m a head detective.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah…that too. I mean you’re like a total Boyscout, never break any rules…at least I never <em>thought</em> you did…”</p><p> </p><p>Alec chuckled, shrugging it off.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t. Unless the rules are based solely on ignorance, bigotry and stupidity. Those I’m fine breaking….”</p><p> </p><p>Jace huffed out a faint laugh, giving a slight nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough…</p><p> </p><p>And you ARE sure you are? Like <strong><em>sure</em></strong>, sure? I mea-”</p><p> </p><p>Alec glanced over, sobering a bit, meeting Jace’s eyes, leaving no room for misinterpretation.</p><p> </p><p>“Jace I’m gay, no doubt about it. I’ve known since I was a teenager. There really is no question…there hasn’t been for a very long time.”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, seemingly taken aback by the certainty of the statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…okay…” he trailed off, nodding faintly. </p><p> </p><p>Alec sighed, glancing over, shifting, a slight flit of uncertainty flickering over his features.</p><p> </p><p>“So…we’re good…right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jace seemed to near startle at the question, head tilting in confusion before it seemed to click, eyes widening, quickly waving him off, flashing a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh No, yeah….I’d have to be a real jackass to hold something we have in common against you.”</p><p> </p><p>“True…” Alec smiled, head tilting.</p><p> </p><p>“Though that doesn’t really answer the question.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Hey!”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec chuckled, holding his hand up placatingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, couldn’t resist…but we are good?”</p><p> </p><p>Jace smiled, nodding, nudging his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah- we’re good…and thanks for the coverage.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime…though if you want to curb it around the precinct it’d help a lot...there’s only so much I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace laughed, giving a bit of a wave…</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’d say I would but there’s a lot of opportunities there…hard to pass that up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well try.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace smirked, shrugging helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t really promise that….how about this, I’ll try to try. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec snorted, exasperatedly rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Think it’s as good as I’m gonna get so may as well go with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace grinned, clapping him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the spirit…</p><p> </p><p>So…?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec quirked his eyebrow, glancing over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So…?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jace rolled his eyes, nudging his shoulder again.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s HIS name?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec groaned, rubbing his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh…can we n-”</p><p> </p><p>Jace snorted, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No we can’t. I just found out something totally out of left field about you…AND that we apparently have overlapping tastes so I really need the details here…can’t take any chances here. I gotta know who it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s irrelevant! You already struck out with him anyways s-”</p><p> </p><p>Jace perked up, nodding eagerly, pointing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey yeah- you said that…which means it’s someone I see when I come in…so someone who works at the precinct. Which man, really SO obvious you never go anywhere else. I can use that to narrow it down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Narrow it down? It’s not a-”</p><p> </p><p> Is it David down in accounting?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? N-”</p><p> </p><p>“John in evidence?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-”</p><p> </p><p>“Aaron the cute file clerk?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tim the dispatcher?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s a no…Hmm...</p><p> </p><p>Brent? Carlos? Cecil? Danny? Devin? Donny? Domi-”</p><p> </p><p>Alec sputtered, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>“Are you just going through the alphabet now?</em></strong> I don’t even know half those names! Are there <strong><em>any</em></strong> guys at my work you HAVEN’T hit on?!”</p><p> </p><p>Jace scoffed, eyebrow quirking.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…yeah- the ones with ‘great personalities’…Oh! Is it Phineas? Sorta get the vibe he might kinda swing that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Think your vibe meter’s on the fritz…pretty sure Phineas fell off the swing altogether.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace snickered, shrugging concedingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Kay point…but sti-”</p><p> </p><p>“Jace, drop it- you’re not gonna guess…and please stop hitting on every male co-worker I have- there’s only so much interference I can run.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said I’ll try to try…but whether you tell me or not I will figure it out. Just gotta narrow it down.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not gonna get it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace smirked knowingly, pushing off the wall, moving back across the room towards the file cabinets, Alec falling into step without thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I will- you said that turned me down- that narrows it down a lot-”</p><p> </p><p>Alec snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Not from that roll-call it didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh those weren’t like <strong><em>rejection</em></strong>, rejections…they just weren’t super comfortable with the idea of running around with someone so high profile. Not to mention the chief’s son…that’s all. That or they’re just intimidated by my fame and rep and worried they’d get in too deep.” Jace waved him off, flashing that annoyingly smug smirk turning to face him, taking a couple steps backwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides it did help narrow it down some, and this will do the rest…”  he quirked his eyebrow, coming to a stop next to the DA-DE file Cabinet Alec had just replaced the file in, wrapping sharply on the top of the cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>Alec took a deeper breath, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“How will that help narrow it down?”</p><p> </p><p>The damned smirk grew, holding up one finger, other hand slipping down, flicking the button on the cabinet, sliding the drawer open, fingers trailing along the tabs, flicking through coming to rest on a tab, tugging the file out. Alec shook his head, beginning forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you can’t- That’s police property, you can’t j-”</p><p> </p><p>Jace shook his head, pulling the file away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll put it back…but this is the case you were working and this is the case you were zoning out on…I’m guessing the name of your mystery man is in here…and it’s a name I’d recognize…meaning not a witness, suspect, or someone from another precinct…seems like it’ll be pretty handy in narrowing it down to me…</p><p> </p><p>How bout you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Crap…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-”</p><p> </p><p>Jace crowed, breaking out in a beatific grin, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man, don’t even try that…I take back what I said…maybe I should invite you to my poker games.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec glared, slumping against the shelves, trying to brace for the fallout.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call in a raid with Sargent Jackson.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace scoffed totally unconcerned, all but ignoring him, flicking through the file pages.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Tony’s been coming to the games for years- he could give you directions...could carpool...Besides…</p><p> </p><p>W-wait…” He paused, blinking, a bit of the frivolity slipping, looking back up at Alec.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it Detective Lewis?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec huffed, shaking his head disbelievingly.</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s n-wait…seriously? You hit on <strong><em>Simon</em></strong> too? Geez Jace; Kid’s been at the precinct barely a few weeks!”</p><p> </p><p>Jace scoffed, smirking, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“That is no kid.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Don’t hit on Simon!”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jace shrugged, relaxing a bit, going back to the file, perusing the info.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You said he’s not the guy...what, you planning a move if this mystery guy falls through? You can’t keep a guy on the back burner like that...especially not one that cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not keeping h-”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just saying it’s not a bright move.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? guys cute as hell and really spunky...I like that. He’s a bit shy but I think he’s just intimidated...he’ll come around.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Doubt it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace glanced over, quirking his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid doesn’t really do ‘intimidated’. During the case he snuck into an underground club, crashed a fancy upper crust party to talk to our witness, called out a murderer straight to his face and went toe to toe with one of the most feared gangsters- oh sorry ‘highly diversified businessmen’ in the country.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace’s eyes sparked in interest, brow quirking.</p><p> </p><p>“And this is your talk to get me to <strong><em>lose</em></strong> interest in the guy?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No this is my talk to tell you you’re wasting your breath. Guy’s not some wilting flower gonna shy away because he’s ‘starstruck’, and he’s not really the play it close to the vest type. If he’s interested you’ll know it...if he’s not you’ll know <em>that</em> too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a bit simplistic I m-”</p><p> </p><p>“Besides pretty sure there’s some staunch competition there...and quite frankly the competition could kick your ass six ways from Sunday, so maybe pump the breaks on that one.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace paused, glancing back up, face falling a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s seeing someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Well no, not technically, they just met b-”</p><p> </p><p>Jace nodded, grin returning, glancing back through the case file.</p><p> </p><p>“That means I still have a shot.”</p><p> </p><p>“No that m-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...end of the file...”Jace muttered cutting him off, flickering back through the pages.</p><p> </p><p>“I was sure it’d be here...but I don’t recognize any other names. I mean the only one that even seems kinda familiar is M.E. Teagan but I’ve never even seen the guy...much less been turned down by him-”</p><p> </p><p>“Give it time.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace snorted, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah like I’m really gonna go for a guy who hangs out with dead bodies all day...ugh...probably some freaky vampire wannabe.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec chuckled, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know...he’s actually pretty cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace scoffed, nose scrunching.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure he is...probably another ‘great personality’ too right?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec rolled his eyes exasperatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay do you have something against guys deeper than a reflection in a puddle.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace waved him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m not shallow...I like personality, I like depth, I like humor, I like spunk...those are all great...but let’s be real- you’re not gonna walk into a lamp post because you were distracted by a guy’s ‘personality’...just the way the world works.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec scoffed exasperatedly. Jace ignored it, waving him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Now don’t act all high and mighty- I heard your list about your mystery man- you said he was drop dead gorgeous and flat out sexy as hell...no matter what else he may be you’re really gonna try telling me that’s not the first thing you noticed about him?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec faltered...</p><p> </p><p>“I...well...I mean it’s not the ONLY thing I-”</p><p> </p><p>Jace snorted, flashing a ‘gotcha’ smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“See? It’s not shallow, just human nature...nothing wrong with that. A lot of personality, intelligence and that is great but if it doesn’t have the pizzazz to catch your eye than h...I mea-...wait...” Jace trailed off, freezing, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man...no way...but that’s the only name I know...and I have...and he did...and h...and...no way!” he shook his head faintly, flicking quicker through the pages, shaking his head again, looking up at Alec in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah crap...he got it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec groaned, rubbing his face. Jace gave a near disbelieving laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me? <strong><em>Magnus?!”</em></strong></p><p> </p><p><em>“Shh!”</em> Alec admonished, looking worriedly towards the door. Jace startled, looking over as well, catching Alec’s arm, tugging him to the far end of the file room well away from the door and prying ears, back over to the research desk before turning back to face Alec, practically buzzing.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? You and Magnus Bane? I don’t believe it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec started to deny it before giving in, shrugging, flashing a slightly disbelieving smile back, leaning back against the wall, sighing faintly, brushing his hair back.</p><p> </p><p>“You and me both...but...umm...yeah...me and Mags.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace laughed, head shaking, flashing a near impressed grin.</p><p> </p><p>“So was this like a one-time thing or...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace blinked at the quick response, eyebrow raising faintly. Alec shrugged, unable to keep the smile from growing into a near grin of his own. A little flicker of something flittered behind his eyes, smile shifting a bit before it jumps right back, cranking up even more, clasping Alec on the shoulder, patting firmly, settling on the edge of the desk, gesturing to the chair, waving him forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay think you need to start at the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec laughed faintly, relaxing, feeling a bit of the tension he didn’t even realize he was carrying easing, settling in the seat, giving a faint shrug. He’s never really been the ‘bragging’ type but...well...he’s also never had something as brag worthy as Magnus <strong><em>freaking</em></strong> Bane...so...maybe just this once.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey you never know, maybe talking about it some will help him burn off some of the giddiness thereby lessening the chance of him drawing so much attention.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He can only hope...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Besides it’s just Jace...and as he’s apparently tried to bed three quarters of the precinct it’s not like he gonna call him out for going too far too fast.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Plus he really doesn’t think he can go the entire day without talking about it to anyone...and Simon wasn’t around so Jace it is...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, settling back in the chair, beginning.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it all started when I got the call out from dispatch for the Foundry...”</p><p> </p><h2>
<sup>{</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>}</sup>
</h2>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Another chapter...I like Jace being in on the secret. I know this wasn’t a lot of progress but I really like this...besides we haven’t really ever got a chance to have a come out scene with these two...I know in most verses Jace acts like Alec’s totally obvious but well...this was a very different time. Figuring Alec played this very close to his vest- probably the more he realized it the more closely he guarded it.</p><p> </p><p>I like Jace’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>What do you guys think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Guardian Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h2>{*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}</h2>
<h2>
  <span class="u">*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*</span>
</h2>
<h2>{*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}</h2><p>
  <strong> <em>Woah!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Simon startled at a loud crack of thunder from above, bolt of lightning stretching clear across the sky, winds picking up again, the standard ubiquitous palm trees whipping and swaying with the erratic, sudden gusts.</p><p> </p><p>He shivered, tugging his thin suit jacket closer around him, wishing he’d thought to grab a heavier jacket but...hell...he Didn’t even know if he HAD a heavier jacket with him. Didn’t think he’d need it.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>He</em>’<em>s in freaking Santa Barbara! </em></p><p> </p><p>Weather isn’t even really supposed to be a thing here. Sunny and mild- that’s it...At least that’s what he thought. Apparently he was wrong...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Very wrong.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>This reminds him of freaking hurricane season. He knew it was on the water like where he grew up in St. Augustine but he kinda figured that was where the similarities ended. He didn’t think you really got tropical storms in California.</p><p>Either he was wrong or Someone’s screwing with a spell. Whatever the case it seems Southern California did get bad weather...and when it gets it it apparently makes up for the usual absence with gusto.</p><p> </p><p>He’s kinda hoping for the spell thing- it’d probably clear up faster then. Whatever it is he can only hope it clears up as fast as it kicked up. It really did come out of nowhere, hopefully it went right back to there...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Like soon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He shivers again as another gust of wind kicks up, taking a quick jot down an alleyway hoping the surrounding buildings will block the worst of the weather- also to get himself away from the frantically whipping palm trees running along the main street. One of those fronds come loose it could really do some damage.</p><p> </p><p>Alley’s probably safer- adds a bit of time to the trek but it seems like a fair tradeoff. He’s half tempted to just duck in somewhere and use a transportation spell but he generally reserves using magic for only when absolutely necessary unless he’s in his own home.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just not worth the risk.</p><p> </p><p>Especially not just for a little wind and possible rain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>O-okay so a LOT of wind and a possible freaking hurricane...Still not worth it...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>H-he thinks... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t even realized it was turning. It’d been pretty nice when he left his place, a bit cloudy and a slight breeze but nothing really even worth noting. He’d needed a few things from the market and instead of driving had opted to walk the few blocks to get him some fresh air and just get himself out of his place...out of his head. Also to give him a chance to burn off some of his fidget-y, erratic, kid on a sugar high energy that has him half a step from climbing the walls.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly between Raphael’s unexpected visit, his panic over his reaction to Raphael’s visit, and his frantic, desperate, grasping-at-straws bid for a protection spell with Dax and the tie he really was just far too antsy to stay in.</p><p> </p><p>And as if just the random drop in and the flirting and the whatever the hell it was on the couch and by the door wasn’t enough to send him into a tailspin he doesn’t know if it’s a cologne or soap or just a weird demon like thing but he swears he can still smell Raphael there. He shouldn’t- guy left hours ago and he wasn’t there half an hour and yet he does. It’s subtle but it’s there...he swears it’s there...like a half formed whisper of a memory that slips in when you least expect it.</p><p> </p><p>I mean it’s not a bad smell...it’s good... really good. Kind of smoky and soft and warm and almost spicy but not in an overwhelming kind of way. It’s most definitely  in no way bad...<em>well</em>...<em>no that</em>’<em>s wrong...it</em>’<em>s bad-</em><em>REALLY</em><em> bad.</em></p><p> </p><p> It’s distracting and confusing and kinda makes him feel light headed and dreamy and it SO does not help with banishing the dreams from the night before and how did he NOT notice this yesterday?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was it like just buried in all the insanity and craziness and case and jackass homophobes and fear? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I mean yeah that was a lot to process but even so he has no idea how he’d miss it. Maybe it was a cologne or something he hadn’t had on yesterday. It’d kinda have to be- distractions or not he couldn’t see him flat out missing it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Maybe it’s something he uses like specifically for meetings, a little extra oomph to give him one more little edge over the client/target/mark/whatever-you-want-to-call-it. Something to kind of throw them off their game, get in their head. Definitely seems effective...and it really would play right into Raphael’s whole like ‘thing’.</p><p> </p><p>And it’s not like he’s putting on cologne just to casually drop by Simon’s place for a chat...like why would he?</p><p> </p><p>Well unless it was just another way to screw with him. That could be. Make a hell of a lot more sense than him just deciding to put in a bit of extra effort when dropping by To check in on Simon. Obnoxious demon knew damn good and well he didn’t have to ‘try’ to get to Simon. He just did...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annoyingly so.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And the damn demon knew that- could sense every last flit and flicker of emotions...every catch of his breath, every zip of his heart, caught every last one. There’s no question he knows this.  So he most definitely knows extra effort is totally unnecessary.</p><p>Besides it’s not like he’d be going out of his way to impress some loud, babbly nobody warlock he’s known a matter of days.</p><p> </p><p>That just ain’t happening.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah...it’s gotta just be a way to screw with people- him or whoever he’s meeting was with. Though if that’s the case he is kinda leaning towards it being specifically for him. He’s pretty sure seeing how many buttons he can push of Simon’s is his new favorite hobby. Definitely seemed to get a kick out of it- ‘So enjoyed his reactions’.</p><p> </p><p>He huffed faintly in annoyance at the dizzying little buzz that stupid phrase sent through him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Crap...that</em>’<em>s gonna be a </em>‘<em>thing</em>’<em>, </em><em>isn’t</em><em> it?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Like some kind of Pavlov response? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Damnit</em> <em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hopefully Dax gets some kind of protection spell worked up for him fast. With any luck it’ll be powerful enough to counter the Raphael allure...Though if it’s gonna work it needs to be one hell of a spell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Man he wishes he had another option...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Like ANY other option.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But he doesn’t...and he IS desperate. Have to be to turn to freaking Dax. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ugh... He hated having to turn to the smarmy creep for anything. He really shouldn’t have been so hasty, should have taken a breath, checked his own spell books...did his own research...something. Should have tried to keep his head about him.</p><p> </p><p>At the very least he should have insisted on more details- or like any details. Dax was oddly mum about any specifics. Kinda odd for a guy who you usually couldn’t get to shut up about his skills, accomplishments and status.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly it was a bit of a red flag- the reason he’d kind of drug his feet getting back to him. Dax said all he needed was something of the demons. Simon had the tie already- just taken it off not five minutes earlier- could literally SEE it during the entire call. He could have sent it the second Dax mentioned but something made him hesitate, kind of sent off alarms in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly that could just be his standard ‘Ugh Dax’ knee jerk response. Everything about the guy set off alarms or put him on alert. Hell even the way he breathes sets Simon on edge.</p><p> </p><p>Though part of THAT could be cause said breathing tends to be like right THERE. Guy has  no concept of personal space- at least not where Simon is concerned. He’s always hovering and lurking and leering and using any half-assed excuse to put his hands on him or ‘accidentally’ brush against him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ugh...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t quite stop a bit of a shiver that had nothing to do with the weather. He had no idea what his parents and like 95% of their coven saw in the guy, why they thought he all but hung the moon but whatever it was it was totally lost on Simon.</p><p> </p><p>Guy was a creep, WAY too damn handsy  and a pompous, narcissistic ass. He was the main reason Simon spent the month leading up to his Descoperire perfecting every transportation spell he could get his hands on and sent himself clear to another continent the second the clock struck midnight on his twenty-fifth birthday. He’d made eight moves in the first two months, half convinced the guy was gonna show up ‘just to help’ during his Descoperire as he’d frequently not so subtly offered/insinuated.</p><p> </p><p>It was both obnoxiously condescending and completely prohibited. Something Dax in his position as their coven’s Executare- the official in charge of enforcing the legea vrăjitorului and enacting retribution for any and all violations- should know damn good and well. Should follow closer than anyone. Yet anytime Simon pointed it out he’d just chuckle smugly, smirk that smarmy smirk and wink.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>And again </em> <strong> <em>ugh.</em> </strong></p><p> </p><p>The only way he’d got him to drop the idea was by saying him going AWOL during Simon’s Descoperire might be suspicious and he didn’t want Dax tarnishing his standing in the Coven just for him. It was a bald-faced lie and blatant ego-stroking but it did the trick...he thought. Even so he was still looking over his shoulder for the first couple months, half expecting him to pop up when least expected with that smarmy smirk like an over styled game show host jack-in-the-box boogeyman.</p><p> </p><p>He’d finally got past that about three months ago. He’d came back to the states, began to work on his actual plans for striking out on his own besides just ditching a clingy, cringy, creepy ass pre-ex. He’d figured the opposite coast was probably far enough, tried a couple other cities and smaller towns before settling in Santa Barbra and really beginning on his path in earnest.</p><p> </p><p>He came so far and was so very careful getting set up...really thought he wouldn’t have to deal with the smarmy, smirky creep ever again.</p><p> </p><p>And then Raphael happened.</p><p> </p><p>He really hated the fact that he stooped to calling on Dax...never wanted to talk to the guy again...but he was scared, panicked...desperate.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, he <strong><em>still</em></strong> was.</p><p> </p><p><em>Dax creeped him out, made his skin crawl...but </em><em>Raphael</em><em>? Oh man...</em><em>Raphael</em><em> was a whole freaking Pandora</em>’<em>s box of confusion and complications..</em></p><p> </p><p><em>With Dax </em> <em>Simon</em> <em> didn’t trust Dax...With </em> <em>Raphael</em> <em> he didn’t trust </em> <strong> <em>himself</em> </strong> <em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>T-that...yeah...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That actually scared him more than the Dax drama.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He didn’t like it but he knew how to handle the Dax thing- he’d been deflecting the guy for close to seven years now. He knew how to deal with that...</p><p> </p><p><em>Now the </em> <em>Raphael</em> <em> thing?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah...another story entirely.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had to be pretty desperate to reach out to Dax after all of the effort putting the guy behind him...but he was. And desperate times call for desperate measures.</p><p> </p><p>Stupidly reckless, desperate measures.</p><p> </p><p>Though one things for damn sure he’s gonna run every investigative spell he has on whatever Dax sends before anything else.</p><p> </p><p>The guy’s been creeping on him for over half a decade, is convinced Simon’s just playing hard to get to keep his interest, and his favorite boast is that he has the highest rate of Exiles of any Executare- he JOKES about it...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A lot...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Simon may be desperate, but he’s not stupid.</p><p> </p><p><em>Can</em>’<em>t believe he</em>’<em>s actually hoping to hear back from Dax, never thought he</em>’<em>d see the day t-</em></p><p> </p><p>His meandering thoughts are cut off by a sudden sound scratching, sliding sound from above. He starts, looking up just in time to see something from atop one of the buildings come loose, blow off the building colliding directly with the transformer on the power pole just outside the mouth of the ally. It makes a terrifyingly loud popping crackling sound, a sharp, blue electric arc flashes, shooting out as one of the wires snap loose, swinging down at the ground, heading  right towards him.</p><p> </p><p>He freezes in terror like a deer in the headlights, feet  cemented to the ground unable to do much else but stare in shocked horror.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh god...oh...he</em>’<em>s gonna die,  he</em>’<em>s g-</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Oof!</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere something slams into his side hard knocking the wind out of him, sending him flying a good ten feet back into the alleyway. He hits the ground, rolling to a stop, an earsplitting shriek mixed with an electric sizzle filling the air as the lights go dark all along the street.</p><p> </p><p>He rolls over, blinking in confusion, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>W-what the...h...how? How did he g-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh...oh god...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His heart stops when his eyes land on a prone, crumpled body lying along the wall a few feet from the mouth of the ally. He can see where the wire struck them, see smoke curling up from the scorched, blackened back of their jacket. They’re a good six feet from where the wire’s laying now limp on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh god...Oh no... nonononono...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed dryly, clumsily crawling over to the body, heart in his throat, hands shaking, head buzzing, feeling tingly, jittery and numb. He reached their side, worriedly looking them over. They’re laying face down on the ground in a heap, limp. All he can see of them is a deep blue suit and a mess of dark chocolate brown curls. Setting on the ground about two feet away he distantly registers a midnight blue fedora.</p><p> </p><p>A vaguely familiar Fedora...</p><p> </p><p><em>Izzy</em>’<em>s...</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh...oh god...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>Izzy</em> </strong> <strong> <em>...</em> </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>I-it...it</em>’<em>s </em><em>Izzy</em><em>...</em></p><p> </p><p>He feels his heart racing so fast he’s lightheaded, head spinning, stomach dropping, a soft little whimper escaping. H-he doesn’t think she’s breathing...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh god...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He swallows dryly, reaching forward, beginning to go to put his hand on her back to check before pulling up, not knowing how much damage the electric charge did, not wanting to make it worse...t-though he doesn’t know if it could be worse.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t think she’s breathing...doesn’t see any movement...she’s lying limp, lifeless...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh god...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>W-what does he do? What are you supposed to do here?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looks up, looking around the street outside the ally for help but the weather seems to have driven most inside, he doesn’t see any help...he doesn’t know what to do...do you move them? Or does that make it worse...</p><p> </p><p><em>He thinks he heard somewhere you</em>’<em>re not supposed to move someone who</em>’<em>s injured but how do you check their injuries without moving them?</em></p><p> </p><p>He had to check, to see how bad it was.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, reaching forward again, cautiously resting his hand on her shoulder. Carefully as possible he shifts her over onto her back...and hisses in sympathetic pain as that doesn’t seem good as her worst injury was the burn on her back but what if she hit her head when she got sent flying?</p><p> </p><p>She was right up against the brick wall, the way she was laying it’s pretty likely she got flung directly into it. She could have a fracture or a concussion...something could be broken. He needs to check...Though if she’s not breathing none of that really matters...</p><p> </p><p>And he’s not seeing any signs she breathing. Her chest isn’t moving... he puts his hand in front of her face, hoping against hope to feel something...anything but there’s nothing. Hands shaking he reaches up presses against her neck checking frantically for a pulse...he doesn’t feel one.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes are closed, features kinda slack, there doesn’t seem to be any kind of responses whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p><em>She</em>’<em>s not moving...</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>She</em>’<em>s not breathing. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>He can</em>’<em>t find a pulse...</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh god...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>B-but she has to be alright...right? She’s a Diavolulnou...they’re tough as hell...just a half a step from being demons</p><p>themselves...basically ARE demons. She’ll be alright...right? She has to be...right? This can’t be all it takes to take out a Diavolulnou...it can’t.</p><p> </p><p>She’s gonna be alright...she is...</p><p> </p><p>S-she has to be. She like JUST got reunited with Alec...was talking about maybe getting to see her other brothers again too...was excited about it-he saw it in her eyes. She just got her family back...She has to be okay...</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh god please let her be alright</em> <em>...</em> <strong> <em>spell!</em> </strong></p><p> </p><p>A spell! There has to be a spell he can use. There has to be...a healing spell or a health one o-or something...he has to know something that’ll help. She saved his life...he has to repay that...he has to. Damnit THINK Simon! You know spells...there has to be one to help here...you have to know one...there has to be somth-</p><p> </p><p>He startles back at a harsh, sudden gasping sound, half falling back, ending up flat on his backside, eyes wide in shock and relief. Izzy  gasps again, chest rising in a deep breath. Her eyes pop open, inky, unfathomably black, blazing crimson aura shimmering bright. A glimmering black and red flicker of power flares up flickering over her like flames, shifting over her entire body before seemingly retreating back into her.</p><p> </p><p>She groans, setting up, head shaking, pushing her hair back away from her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh damnit...feels like I was hit by a truck. Hope someone got the plate number.” She muttered, hand slipping down rubbing at her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I-it was a livewire...”</p><p> </p><p>Izzy kind of starts at the comment, glancing over, a little half laugh kind of slipping out, eyebrow quirking.</p><p> </p><p>“So no plate number huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Simon blinked, eyes wide, mouth partway open, slowly shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn...kinda hoping I’d have someone to pin this on.”Izzy huffed out another slight chuckle, shaking her head, reaching over, grabbing her fedora off the ground, dusting it off, situating it back on her head.</p><p> </p><p>Simon sniffed, glancing down guiltily.</p><p> </p><p>“U-um...think that’s me...”</p><p> </p><p>Izzy tilted her head, dark eyes looking him over curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-”</p><p> </p><p>He sniffed again, shaking his head, looking up at her, voice catching, blinking back tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I-it was falling and I froze and it was coming right at me and I couldn’t do a damn thing I just froze like an idiot and you pushed me out of the way...Y-you...you saved my life. Pushed me out of the way...a-and...and it hit you...I-oh my god I’m so sorry I-”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, flashing a faintly reassuring half smile, reaching over, resting her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Simon it’s fine- hardly the worse I’ve ever had...not even close. It’s f- ah damnit...” She trailed off, growling faintly, kind of deflating a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Simon startled, setting forward in alarm at her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>She huffed, shaking her head, giving a slight wave.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my favorite jacket...how bad is it?” She turns, showing him her back.</p><p> </p><p>Simon  gulps, eyes shifting over the scorched, frayed fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“B-bad...”</p><p> </p><p>She groaned again, standing up, unfastening the jacket turning it around to access the damage herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah damnit...yeah it’s toast.” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head again, turning once more.</p><p> </p><p>“How about the Vest?”</p><p> </p><p>Simon looked up and again froze, breath catching.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh god...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The fabric seemed even more scorched than the Jacket had. It was burned clear through... looked like it had partially ignited, maybe the fabric was a bit more flammable than the outer layer. It was so much worse than he expected. There was an area about two inches long...It looks like it ignited, burned inward...he could see clear through to her skin underneath.</p><p> </p><p>There was a deep, angry, puckered red swatch, he could see it healing and shifting back to normal right before his eyes but even the fact that he could still see the damage told him it had to of been bad- probably excruciating. So much worse than anything he’d expected...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh god...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He gave an involuntary half gasp, shaking his head. She glanced over quirking her eyebrow again.</p><p> </p><p>“So same deal?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-worse...”</p><p> </p><p>She groaned, reaching up unfastening the vest as well, peeling it off, looking it over, glaring at the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit...yeah no saving that.” She shook her head again, crumpling it and the jacket up, moving over to a dumpster further down the alley chucking them into it before turning back making her way back over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry Izzy I j-”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, waving him off with a slight shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine...I mean it’s crap to lose them but not like I don’t have enough replacements and I can always get more...” She trailed off making a flickery little movement with her hand a glimmer of flames flashes fading out of focus to reveal a clean, crisp black vest with a faint, barely there black rose pattern.</p><p> </p><p>She slipped it on, fastening it up, adjusting the fit just right before doing a little turn, flashing a faint smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“There see? Good as new...”</p><p> </p><p>Simon blinked in slight bewilderment, giving a slight nod. Izzy paused, head tilting in confusion, expression sobering, a trace of concern flitting across her sharp, beautifully exotic features.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright?”</p><p> </p><p>He kind of faltered, giving a half shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah I wasn’t the one nearly cooked alive. Oh my god Izzy... I am so, SO sor-”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, again waving him off.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you- it’s fine. And you are alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I- yeah...fine.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Good...Really reflect bad on me if you didn’t even make it through my first protective detail...that’d just be embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Protecti-wait</em> <em>...</em> <em>H</em> <em>uh?</em></p><p> </p><p>Simon blinked, head tilting in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Your...what?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, hooking her fingers in her pockets, leaning back against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh with all the drama and extra crap with that Dawson case quagmire Raph asked up to keep an eye out for you till it’s all finalized. That Paul was a real tool but he seemed pretty mouthy. Don’t think too many people are gonna put much stock in the ramblings of a fussy, arrogant little jackass but best to air on the side of caution until it’s all settled.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And again with the confused blinking...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-why would h...” He trailed off, shaking his head, neatly sidestepping that, moving on.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you really don’t need to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>She started to shake her head before pausing, head cocking to the side. Something curious sparking in those oddly bright, rich, espresso brown eyes. She huffs, eyebrow quirking, gaze  flickering consideringly over him with an odd, knowing little amused sparkle, a mysterious little smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...I actually think I do...also That Kev and Divya owe me twenty bucks.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Div-...wh...? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He took a deep breath, trying to sidestep whatever demon devotee drama resulted in money exchanging hands or this apparent subject change, chalking it up to a rattled mind deciding to just press on instead.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You really do-”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled, shrugging unconcerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry kiddo, you’re not who I take orders from. I’m on Simon-watch for a few more hours than it’s Kevin’s shift.”</p><p> </p><p>He startled, shaking his head frantically.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-but...No, I don’t ne-”</p><p> </p><p>She snorted, eyebrow quirking pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid don’t make me dig the jacket back out. Clearly you needed a bit of help. Nothing wrong with admitting it. Though gotta admit, this kinda caught me off guard. I’d prepared for jackass homophobes, bigoted, shifty cops and that kinda thing...did <em>not</em> expect random crazy ass acts of nature to be on the list.</p><p> </p><p>If anything I do always enjoy a good, surprising twist...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And blinking again...</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Man...did the shock fry her brain or something? Who</em>’<em>s this blasé</em> <em>about a near death experience? So much so that she</em>’<em>s actually joking about it?</em></p><p> </p><p>He huffed, shaking that away, again trying to protest, moving a bit closer, hands gesturing animatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“But I swear I really don’t need that. I’m fine, I j-”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled, shaking her head yet again.</p><p> </p><p>“Again; not your call kiddo...also not mine. Like it or not you got protection until further notice...” She shrugs, pushing off the wall, moving over to his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Now come on. This ally stinks and I’m hungry and I did just heroically save your life. It’s not your fault but you DO kinda owe me...thinking a burger.</p><p> </p><p>My favorite place is just up the street. Your buying.” She flashed a teasing smile, slipping her arm around his, turning for the street, beginning toward the mouth of the ally, half dragging him along, him half stumbling to match her brisk stride.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides it’d be good for us to get to know each other...gotta a feeling you’re gonna be around for <em>quite</em> a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon startled, still half stumbling , just managing to keep from tripping over his own feet, looking over at her half in confusion half in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“I-b-wha-wait...w...<em>wait</em> how long do you think this whole watch dog gig is gonna go on?”</p><p> </p><p>Izzy just gave a faint chuckle, an obnoxiously knowing little smirk ticking up at the side of her mouth, squeezing his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“No way to know for sure sport- may as well get our money’s worth out of it...oh speaking of you’re buying me a milkshake too...and fries...and there’s this really great chocolate shop right across the street, we can snag some dessert too an-”</p><p> </p><p>Simon sighed, giving up the ghost on fighting it. The girl just saved his life- literally threw her body between him and certain death. He didn’t think he needed a freaking protective detail but whatever else Isabelle DID quite literally save his life.</p><p> </p><p>A meal is the least he could do...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Although...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He slowed a bit, glancing over, holding up a finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...h-hey so...where is this place?”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced over.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh not far, about three blocks...over on 44<sup>th</sup>. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, falling into step next to her, kind of relaxing, glancing over flashing a little smile of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...n-nothing just...thinking we might need to take a little detour. Can we get there if we cut down Broad street? Kinda have a quick stop to make.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, eyebrow quirking.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...it’s a bit out of the way but easy enough. Why, what’s over on Broad Street?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed faintly, giving a bit of a half shrug and flippant little wave.</p><p> </p><p>“My bank.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h2>
<sup>{</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>}</sup>
</h2>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>***End Of Chapter Notes***</p>
<h2>
<sup>{</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>}</sup>
</h2><p>Executare- The person in a coven who is in charge of expelling members from the coven. It’s not totally under their purview- they don’t get to say who IS expelled- they just carry the order out.</p><p>It’s generally thought to be an extremely taxing job and usually belongs to one of the most powerful warlocks in the coven (though not the head of the coven- that’d be a conflict of interest...theoretically)</p><p> </p><p>legea vrăjitorului- Warlock law.</p><p> </p><p>Yay! Another chapter! God thought I’d never get back to this verse. Sorry for such a long wait. Really wasn’t intentional- life just keeps throwing things in my way - juggling 8 other verses on top of family stuff, work stuff, and just the sheer insanity that has been the last stretch of 2020 it’s really hard to keep the pace I really want to.</p><p>Hoping things will even out and I’ll get to update more frequently. The good thing is all of the verses I have 2 or more chapters in (most 3 or more) so I have a lot more solid view of where I’m going with them...meaning I <strong><em>*should*</em></strong> be able to move on a fair bit quicker.</p><p>In any case I really like how this chapter went. I know we kinda spun a bit with Simon’s mind but I liked getting some of his background and getting an idea of just how panicked he must be about the whole Raph thing to turn to Dax...Also I don’t know if I’d mentioned before but I know in most of the verses I have him from Lawrence Kansas (small town/easy to remember- thank you Supernatural) but for this one I decided his Coven was from St. Augustine. It’s one of the oldest towns in the country and is really steeped in history and magic/mystical type connections...seems a pretty perfect place for a warlock coven.</p><p> </p><p> Oh FYI, part of what got me distracted is that I ended up working out the entire, full outline of this story and I REALLY love it- I’m super excited about it- this really is my absolute favorite verse.</p><p> </p><p>So technically in my rotation I should move onto V4 which I really love and can’t wait to write in...but I kinda also really want to work on another chapter for this verse cause my mind really gets stuck in it...And the verse set for after V4 is V9 the Spyverse which I’m nearly as excited about as this one...And Love bug is after that...which my brain wants to run with too...</p><p> </p><p>So...umm...I’m of the next two days. I’ve no doubt I will get at least one more chapter done...but as to exactly WHICH one...well...*Shrugs*...</p><p> </p><p>But there will be another one soon.</p><p> </p><p>Here’s the list</p><p>A Start Of Something New (Verse 7)</p><p>The Girl/Demon In The Mirror (Verse 4)</p><p>Nosey Neighbors (Verse 9)</p><p>Love Bug (Verse 2)</p><p>Picture Perfect (Verse 8)</p><p>You Can’t Go Home Again (Verse 1)</p><p>A Study In Chaos (Verse 6)</p><p>This Is Why You Don’t Wander Away From The Group (Verse 5)</p><p>Death Was Just The Beginning (Verse 3)</p><p>I don’t know if this is gonna be the order I’m gonna update...eventually I’ll get one for all of them but it might not go in any specific order...</p><p> </p><p>I’m half tempted to just use the Dice app on my phone and roll to see which I do next...</p><p> </p><p>Actually I’m thinking I might do exactly that...</p><p> </p><p>So what do you guys think so far?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Second Chance At A First Impression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>{*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}</h2><h2>
  <span class="u">*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*</span>
</h2><h2>{*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}</h2><p>
  <em>Hmm...is that really the best place for the éclair’s by the macaroons and fudge on the coffee table, or would they be better in the fridge with the chocolate mousse and tiramisu? They’re better cold but not too cold. But if they get too warm then the chocolate will melt too much</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Damnit Izzy should never have shown him that chocolate shop, this is SO not gonna end well...he has way too much of a weakness for sweets to know a place that good is just a few blocks from his place. That was just dangerous. And expensive...and a health crises in the making. He was definitely better off not knowing the place existed. But now he does...</p><p> </p><p>He has a feeling it’s already too late.</p><p> </p><p>And as if all the baked goods wasn’t bad enough they also had a little ice cream parlor built in with their own homemade ice cream. <strong><em>They gave free samples.</em></strong> It should be illegal- you HAVE to buy it after you try it. I mean seriously who has the willpower to have just one or two bites of the perfect treat and then just walk away? He doesn’t know if such a person exists but he’s sure as hell certain it’s most definitely <strong><em>not</em></strong> him. And he has the sugar stockpile to prove it.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy might be that person. After all her talking the place up all she’d ended up getting was a small ice cream cone and a brownie and bought a tin of pretty, fancy looking chocolates for Clary and that was it.</p><p> </p><p>She was pretty friendly with the owner...maybe they’re in cahoots. Maybe she’s getting like a commission or something for all the poor, innocent people she lures into the shop. They’re could totally be magic involved there. Either it’s magic or they’re laced with something because he can already tell the stuff is gonna be downright addictive.</p><p> </p><p>He got the mousse, tiramisu, fudge, éclair’s,  macaroons and three pints of the different types of ice cream and an assortment of cookies plus a seemingly random assortment of various bake goods and he knows he’s forgetting something...or trying to mentally block out how much he spent at the damn dessert shop.</p><p> </p><p><em>Again </em> <strong> <em>damnit</em> </strong> <em> Izzy.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Of course SHE thought it was freaking hilarious, laughing so hard at him bouncing around the shop he thought she was gonna pass out from lack of oxygen. He’d be annoyed but she did help him carry it all back home so he couldn’t be too mad about it.</p><p> </p><p>Well that and the girl did literally save his life not two hours earlier- kinda hard to be too snippy with someone after that. Even if they are a sneaky proto-demon likely in cahoots with an enchantress cleverly disguised as a pleasant elderly sweet shop owner cackling like a freaking hyena at you spending thirty minutes debating whether to get the white chocolate raspberry muffins, cinnamon apple crisp or chocolate dipped biscotti before finally just saying to hell with it and getting some of each.</p><p> </p><p>Again. <strong><em>Free. Samples.</em></strong> How do you just walk away from that?</p><p> </p><p>Man this was really bad...</p><p> </p><p>Well actually truth be told it really wasn’t a bad afternoon <em>(well minus the near death part...and the blowing nearly a quarter of his paycheck at a damned sweet shop). </em>Didn’t get off to the best start though.</p><p> </p><p> Simon was adamant he didn’t need a ‘protective detail’ but no matter what he tried Izzy could not be swayed. He’d got to the point where he was outright insulted about it, pointing out that he’s not some helpless, clueless little idiot. He’s a warlock and a detective and a fully grown adult with a good head on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p> She agreed with him- again said he was definitely all those things but none of that changed the fact that that was a lot of people who could decide to cause issues for him and all it would take is one. She pointed out that he’d all but came out multiple times during the case to a fairly wide range of people. Eugene’s boss, his father, The idiot brothers at the gala- not to mention any of the randoms in the crowd who saw him and Raphael together- and of course Paul.</p><p> </p><p>Okay so admittedly THAT kinda brought him up short.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest between the Alec drama and the Alec’s dad drama and the surprise Demon drama and his <strong><em>reaction</em></strong> to said surprise demon drama his actions hadn’t even stood out to him. He kind of thought he might have been exaggerating. He really didn’t think he was that obvious on the case- and he hadn’t like out and out ‘<strong><em>confirmed’</em></strong> anything to anyone. Even so looking back he can admit he may have kinda let his focus on the case cloud his better judgment. He admitted he was probably a bit more open than he should have been but even so he was confident he could handle whatever came of it.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy –oddly echoing Raphael this morning near perfectly- said she agreed he probably <em>could</em> handle it alone but that didn’t mean he should <strong><em>have</em></strong> to handle it alone. The girl genuinely seemed concerned about him. It rather threw him to be honest. They’ve known each other a matter of days and before today spoken maybe a grand total of two hours. He really didn’t understand why she’d care one way or the other. He ended up just chalking it up to her following orders or just empathy from being in that position herself <em>(going from her story the other day the poor girl definitely knows the ramifications for something like that). </em></p><p> </p><p>Yeah...that’s probably all it was: loyalty to the demon combined with empathy for someone possibly heading into a situation she only just barely made it out of herself. And even then ‘making it out’ involved binding her soul to a demons for all of eternity. He supposes her apprehension was rather understandable given her background.</p><p> </p><p>Even so he was sure he’d be fine. He’d began to counter yet again before she abruptly switched tactics, saying to just think of it as a lunch out with a new friend/the person who heroically saved your life <em>(yes she very much played that card...it was effective as hell. Really hard to counter that). </em></p><p> </p><p>Aaand...yeah...that was about all he wrote there. There’s really no counter to ‘I saved your life’ that doesn’t come off as being a totally ungrateful jackass. Especially when all they’re asking is to let them spend a little time with you to ensure you’re not randomly set upon by vengeful, bigoted homophobes.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly after the initial awkwardness it was probably one of the best, most relaxing afternoons he’s had since he moved to the city. It’d been quite a while since he had a chance to just set, relax and chat with someone, especially someone he didn’t constantly feel the need to be on guard with. Many warlocks tended to be rather stuck up, overly focused on status and rank and such. He always felt on guard with that type, constantly trying to hold his tongue and gauge where they stood on a topic beforehand so as not to talk himself into a corner.</p><p> </p><p>With humans he was always worried he’d slip and say something that would hit wrong, arouse suspicion or something. I mean he knew about humans; their culture and societal structure, shortcomings and common bigotry and the like but there were some very drastic differences between human and warlock society and much like with warlocks he wasn’t always sure where he needed to hold his tongue or where he could speak freely.</p><p> </p><p>A very much justified worry going by the whole Demonic Security Detail thing that started all this. He’s been at the precinct less than a month: He’s already on the wrong side of the chief <em>(Though he most definitely seemed to know his name now...so...bonus?), </em>all but outed himself to multiple people on a case AND landed pretty firmly on the radar of the single most feared demon crime boss in the entire freaking country which in turns landed him with a demon devotee defensive detail till further notice.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly going forward he’s gonna have to be more vigilant, more careful and calculated, hold his tongue a bit more and panic a fair bit less...</p><p> </p><p>Great...peachy...Not like he’s some nervously babbling chatterbox with the energy level of an over-caffeinated chipmunk who’s only able to keep internal thoughts internal maybe a third of the time at the most...right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> No question he’s got some work to do on this. But fortunately he doesn’t have to address any of that right now. Not with Izzy in any case.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy didn’t seem to give a damn about any of that. She didn’t seem to bother to hold her tongue at all...like <strong><em>at ALL</em></strong> at all. She said what she thought, acted how she wanted and if someone took issue with it she saw it as their issue, not hers. The girl had this amazing confidence and strength about her that seemed near palpable, that- so long as it wasn’t directed towards you in a threatening way- was surprisingly reassuring...and totally disarming. Simon was actually sorta jealous- he would love to have that kind of confidence. He couldn’t imagine how nice it’d be to feel so comfortable in his own skin. He doubted he’d ever be that confident in himself but it was rather nice being around someone who was.</p><p> </p><p>The burger place had been wonderful. A little hole in the wall kinda place that you wouldn’t even notice unless you actually knew it was there. He was definitely going back- might even make it a weekly thing <em>(though he may have to limit that as it IS right across the street from the dessert shop and if he goes there then he’s gonna go </em><strong><em>there</em></strong><em> and then he’s gonna have to start putting in overtime to support his new habit.). </em></p><p> </p><p>They’d sat at the diner just talking and laughing for over an hour-then were at the dessert shop almost twice that. They’d actually had to rush to make it back to his place and get all the stuff put away before Kevin was due to arrive. Izzy’d used the Diner’s phone to call Kevin and fill him in. Told him the jig was up, Simon knew so no since in the whole cloak and dagger deal, just come by his place for his shift for Simon-watch ‘48<em>.</em> He’d tried to give her a hard time about inviting boys over to his place but Izzy’d just laughed and flashed a cheeky little wink <em>(yeah screw ‘sorta’ he was </em><strong><em>definitely</em></strong><em> jealous- he’d kill for that kind of self-confidence). </em></p><p> </p><p>They’d arrived back at his place. Izzy helped him carry it all in before saying she needed to head out as she still had some things to get ready for tonight <em>(Apparently it’s her and Clary’s date night). </em>She tipped her hat, giving an annoyingly suave head tilt, teasingly telling him to watch out for freak acts of nature and not to open the door to strangers – just demon devotee medical examiners. Then she’d just flashed one more wink and a smile and was gone...</p><p> </p><p>And now here he is, standing in the middle of his apartment, fussing with pastries and sweets wondering what he’s ever gonna do with all of them and anxiously awaiting the arrival of his next demon appointed babysitter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Umm...again...yeah.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He’s really not sure about this. I mean with Izzy it was one thing- girl HAD saved his life, the least he could do is buy him a meal and not actively try to ditch him. Besides during the entire thing it didn’t really feel like having someone ‘watching’ him, just setting around shooting the breeze and laughing. There was no pressure or restrictiveness to the interactions. It didn’t feel forced or awkward or like he was a prisoner or an animal in  a zoo. He doubted it’d go as smoothly with Kevin.</p><p> </p><p>It was pretty clear in their first meeting the guy was NOT happy having him anywhere near them. ANY of them but Raphael in particular. Raphael had said the guy had more issues with Warlocks than HE did. And now the guy had to basically babysit him? Yeah he’s sure that’ll go over real well. Should be a barrel of laughs.</p><p> </p><p><em>What was Raphael even thinking putting Kevin on this?</em> He was there during their first meeting. He saw him, with the flickery hot pink lightening and the power flexing and the not in the least bit subtle threat. Guy was clearly NOT a fan. Why put him on ‘Simon-watch ‘48’? There had to be another option. I mean there’s Div-oh wait...scratch that. He may prefer Kevin to Divya...girl kinda scares him.</p><p> </p><p>He kind of figured Kevin’s ‘Simon-watch ‘48’ would consist of him setting awkwardly on the couch glaring at him. I mean technically he didn’t like HAVE to even let them in. Could try to shake or ignore or ditch the Devotee Defensive detail members who <strong><em>didn’t</em></strong> save his life But he had the feeling if he didn’t then their boss would be stopping by and that’s really the last thing he needs.</p><p> </p><p>So long as ‘Simon-Watch ‘48’ only consists of the Devotees he figures he can tough it out. And honestly however Kevin’s watch went it’d probably be better than whatever Divya would have pla-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aaand...he just realized that’s probably next on the Devotee Defensive Duty roster. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Crap...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Oookay...hopefully Raphael gets the all clear and calls it off before her shift. Hey maybe the Kevin thing won’t even be so bad. I mean yeah he didn’t seem like a super friendly guy...well...actually he did with Raphael. And Izzy seemed to think he was like the sweetest person he’d ever met...well <em>second</em> sweetest. Apparently Clary is very firmly at the top of that list for her...and like every other list...</p><p> </p><p>Raphael’s heads up this morning about Izzy and her girlfriend seem right on the money. Girl was practically moony eyed every time she mentioned her girlfriend...and she mentioned the girl a LOT. It was sweet when it wasn’t so repetitive. He was actually rather curious about the woman. Izzy couldn’t say enough nice things about her. Admittedly she’s hardly an unbiased source but even so he thinks the girl sounded really interesting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well so long as he didn’t get trapped in a room with the two of them for very long. He had a feeling the sappiness and schmaltz would get to a level of sweetness that’d put him into a sugar coma. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, glancing around, gaze slipping over the dessert laden coffee table and counter...and dining room table...and panning over to the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Assuming of course he doesn’t put himself there first.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Man what is sh-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He startles out of his confectionary conundrum by a gentle wrap on the door. He jumps faintly, his powers flicker on instinct, heartbeat soaring up a few tics. Sighing faintly, he shakes his head at himself, taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart and the buzzy jittery feeling flickering through his stomach. He makes his way to the door, eye still trailing over the explosion of sugary chaos covering seemingly every surface.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah...bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clearly the last thing he needed was MORE overly erratic, hyperactive energy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He sighs once more, reaching over, resting his hand on the knob for one more minute before taking a deep breath, pulling the door open, plastering on a hopefully not too fake smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kev-”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t check to see who was at the door.” Kevin snarks, arms crossed, eyebrow quirked in a rather judgey, condescending expression.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well...so much for the fake smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Simon huffed, shrugging, giving a flippant wave, brow raising right back.</p><p> </p><p>“You were supposed to be here at six. There was a knock at my door at five fifty five. I know I’m fairly new at it but I AM a detective. I’m pretty good at putting together subtle clues.”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin scoffed faintly, shrugging right back, shifting forward, beginning to walk around him into the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Just saying it’d be a good idea t...” He trailed off, blinking, gaze slipping around the room before landing back on Simon, holding up a finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you knock over a bakery?”</p><p> </p><p>Simon glared, rolling his eyes, shutting the door with a fair bit more force than necessary, turning to face the snarky M.E.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes of course- that’s it, you caught me. I- a warlock, a fully grown adult with a functioning brain AND a detective for the SBPD- fiendishly knocked over a bakery then oh so cleverly stashed the evidence in my apartment in plain sight when I knew a colleague with a blatantly obvious ax to grind against me was due at any moment. I don’t understand-It was so well thought out. How did you ever see through my clever scheme?”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin blinked in surprise, brow quirking all the more, a faint chuckle slipping out.</p><p> </p><p>Simon groaned, waving animatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god buddy- enough with the eyebrow thing. Raphael and Divya and Izzy today and now you too. I don’t know if it’s like part and parcel with the whole devotee/demon connection thing or if you all just spend WAY too much time together but seriously eyebrows are not supposed to be your primary communication device. I mean I know I’m not some huge expert on human communication but I know it usually involves more words than eyebrow quirks. That’s how <em>I</em> communicate.”</p><p> </p><p>He coughed in a totally unsuccessful attempt to cover his laugh, just barely managing to keep the smile at bay.</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly...”</p><p> </p><p>Simon growled, huffing faintly, shaking his head, turning back, reaching over resting his hand on the doorknob.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay no. You’re not gonna come into my home and snark, insult and judgey eyebrow me.”</p><p> </p><p>His head tilted.</p><p> </p><p>“Judge-”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-uh...no. Again. Not happening.” He took a deep breath, standing up straighter, meeting his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Kevin. I know you don’t want to be here. Quite frankly I don’t particularly want you to be here. It’s pretty obvious you don’t like me-Or more specifically my kind or whatever. I know it’s not even really about me.</p><p> </p><p>You have issues with warlocks- I can understand that- <strong><em>Believe</em></strong><em> me</em> I understand. I’m sorry you got stuck with this job okay? I don’t know if you somehow managed to piss Raphael off to a point where he assigned you something specifically to annoy you or if it was just the unluck of the draw or whatever else. I really don’t know.</p><p> </p><p>What I DO know is I’m not sitting around my apartment being insulted by a not-even-guest-as-guests-are-actually-invited.</p><p> </p><p> I know you don’t want to be here. You don’t have to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin shifted faintly, giving a slight shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I kinda do. I promised Raph-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well this is my home and my life not Raphael’s. He doesn’t get a say here. I don’t really want you guys here. It’s honestly pretty insulting.”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like tha-”</p><p> </p><p>Simon nodded, shifting forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is. It’s <strong><em>exactly</em></strong> like that. You guys don’t think I can keep myself safe. And okay, honestly? After the other day, the case? I get where you’d get that impression. I know I was off my game and probably way too obvious and said some things I shouldn’t have to people I shouldn’t have. What can I say? It was a bizarre day.</p><p> </p><p>I started off my day pushing paper double checking the facts on a dog napping case and ended it working a case of the son of the former mayor/likely future governor who was murdered because he was too much like me alongside an overly flamboyant reporter, the closeted son of the super homophobic, bigoted chief and THE Raphael freaking Santiago.</p><p> </p><p>It was a stressful day, okay? I whiffed. Sue me.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy filled me in on my miss steps. I didn’t see them the other day because I was a <strong><em>bit</em></strong> too caught up in all the OTHER random insanity of the day but I get it. I really do. I’m aware of it now and I will keep an eye out for any possible fallout.” He sighed folding his arms, absently blowing a caramel brown curl out of his eyes, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Look...I know what I seem like alright? I know you probably don’t think I’m the  type that can handle something like this. I give off a naïve, overly trusting kinda vibe. I near always do. Can’t seem to help it no matter how hard I try. I know that’s what I seem like...but that is not who I am.</p><p> </p><p>Hell I’d think you’d get that more than anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin stilled, head tilting the other way.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>He huffed, animatedly waving, emphatically gesturing towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean you SEEM like a warlock but it’s pretty obvious you most definitely do not see <strong><em>yourself</em></strong> as a warlock, no matter how much you may look like one to anybody who knows about us. I honestly have no clue what that’s about. I’ve heard of people who are bound to Demons gaining warlock LIKE powers but it didn’t sound like it’s totally indistinguishable from actual warlock powers which is what yours seems like. Like even the magic you used the other day- the snappy freezy people pauser thing is a warlock spell- the oamenii se opresc. It’s in a spellbook I have. Several, <strong><em>several</em></strong> volumes ahead of where I am right now but it IS in there so again I don’t know what the story is with you.</p><p> </p><p>You don’t seem warlock ‘like’ you seem like a warlock...and yeah that sounds the same but it’s SO totally not.</p><p> </p><p>I’ve never heard of a warlock being bound to a demon-I don’t think that’s even possible and I’d think if it was it’d be mentioned. A lot. Like <strong><em>a LOT</em></strong> a lot. Probably accompanied by spooky Theremin music and flashy lightning and thunder effects.</p><p> </p><p>So again giving you being well...<strong><em>you</em></strong>...whatever that means...I’d think you’d know better than anyone that what someone SEEMS like isn’t necessarily what they actually ARE.”  He sighed, turning the knob opening the door, holding it expectantly, glancing back up at the dark haired man.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Kevin; I’m sorry you drew the short straw or whatever, I get that you don’t want to be here with me and I get that you have issues with warlocks. I understand that and I kinda doubt it’s as simple as an opposing sides type thing. But whatever it is it’s not specifically <em>my</em> fault and I’m not gonna set in my own home and be insulted and belittled because of it.</p><p> </p><p>If that’s how it’s gonna be then you can leave. Don’t feel guilty, I’ll be fine- I may not be anywhere near you-any of you’s- level magically or defensively or whatever else but I really am far from helpless.” He took a deep breath, pulling his powers up, feeling the familiar crackle and sizzle flickering up from his palms, up his forearms and over his shoulders, seeing the shimmery, glimmering electric green dance and arc like lightning, felt his eyes flicker, flashing gold, glimmering green.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up, glimmering, electrified green gold eyes locking with his, the flicker of violet and pink reflexively dancing in surprise. He held his ground, even taking a step closer, again shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think there’s gonna be any trouble from this, I don’t think anyone’s gonna be coming for me or whatever but if they are? I can deal with it. I will deal with it. I can take care of it myself. I’ve been taking care of things for myself for the better part of my life. I’m used to it.</p><p> </p><p>Alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon blinked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me? What d-”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin’s eyes widened, hands coming up placatingly, a flicker of glimmering pink dancing along his palms.</p><p> </p><p>“No wait! I didn’t mean it like that! I meant no It’s not alright that you have to deal with it yourself because you shouldn’t have to face it by yourself.</p><p> </p><p>The other day you were distracted and blindsided near every time you turned around. Of course it threw you off with all the twists and turns and having the rug pulled out from under yourself so many times it’s a wonder you didn’t end up in traction.</p><p> </p><p>You joined the case because you knew in this society the victim was likely to be written off as nothing more than a causality of a ‘deviant lifestyle’...same way it’d be with you if it got out about you...or with me...” He gave a sardonically mirthless chuckle, shrugging, reaching up, brushing a few chaotic chocolate brown curls back, meeting his eyes pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, me maybe a few other reasons on top of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon blinked in surprise, flushing, head tilting concedingly, apologetically wincing. Kevin shrugged, giving a faintly ‘what-are-you-gonna-do’ type gesture. He paused, head tilting, hesitantly gesturing towards the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Simon startled faintly, waving him forward, flashing a faint almost smile. He quickly pulled the door closed, flicking the lock in place before turning, falling into step behind him. The two settled on the couch each taking a side. Once settled Kevin shifted to more comfortably face him, flashing a surprisingly warm, hopeful little smile.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way I didn’t ‘draw the short straw’: I volunteered. I wanted to apologize: I was way out of line when we first met...I’m really not that kind of guy. I’m actually generally one of the least threatening guys you’re likely to ever meet.</p><p> </p><p>I just...” He shrugged, shifting, reaching up, scratching at the back of his neck before glancing back up.</p><p> </p><p>“Look. Raph’s my family. He’s been my family- the only family I’ve had for over a century...since I was all but a child. He took me in when I had nothing, when I’d lost everything...when I thought there was nothing left for me.</p><p> </p><p>I know what you think of the Demon/Devotee thing. I know all too well exactly what you’d think of it. Of him...of us. I just...”</p><p> </p><p>Simon sighed, nodding, flashing a soft smile, relaxing a bit, shifting forward.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s your family.”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin sighed in relief, nodding eagerly.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Exactly</em>...so you get it yeah? I mean you’d do the same for your family, right.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon gave a slightly disbelieving laugh, head tilting.</p><p> </p><p>“I-well...I get the sentiment- though I’m kinda the wrong audience buddy. Half the reason I spent the last six months running up to my Descoperire memorizing every transportation and masking spell I could get my hands on was because of them.</p><p> </p><p>Still I get what you’re saying.</p><p> </p><p>He’s your family and I’m some random warlock who showed up out of the blue. A woefully out of his depths warlock still on his Descoperire but a warlock nonetheless. A threat to your family is a threat to your family...It doesn’t matter how laughingly underwhelming a threat could be it’s still a possible threat.</p><p> </p><p>I get it. Apology accepted by the way. And I really am sorry if I...scared...you?” He paused head tilting curiously, giving a faint laugh, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Still don’t see how any of you could even begin to register me as any kind of threat...to like anything much less THE Raphael <strong><em>freaking</em></strong> Santiago...but even so I do understand the reaction.”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin chuckled, shrugging, shifting a bit closer, flashing a playful little smirk, holding a finger up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey to be fair- as you’ve said many times- you’re far tougher than you look.</p><p>I mean you manage to stand your ground against THE Raphael freaking Santiago. You pushed your way onto a case that was all but banned- that had you been caught would have meant near certain termination, marched right into a blatantly obvious demon den, walked with a demon crime boss straight into the heart of the SBPD, crashed a fancy upper crust party to talk to a witness, AND ended up going nose to nose with not only a literal murderer but one of the most feared Demons in the human world.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon snorted, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to mention the whole sneaking into a demon’s bedroom while they were naked.”</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>“WHAT!?”</em></strong> Kevin exclaimed loudly, power flickering and sparking.</p><p> </p><p>Simon startled, jumping in his seat, fighting the urge to scurry away from the sudden flickering light show. Apparently it was his turn to hold his hands up placatingly.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Totally by accident!</em> I wanted to ask for his help when I went to see Albert and I didn’t do a locater spell beforehand because I assumed he’d still be at the club and I’d assumed wrong and I used a Găsește-mi prietenii mei spell so I was kinda queasy and spinney when I landed and he wasn’t mad- thought the whole thing was a gas- got a real kick out of I’m pretty sure trying to fluster me so much I’d just spontaneously combust...couple times I was rooting for that. Hard. Especially when s-”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin quickly shook his head, blushing, looking a little ill, waving him off animatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm...Simon? <strong><em>Family</em></strong> Remember? I really REALLY don’t want bedroom flustering details-”</p><p> </p><p>Simon flushed brilliantly, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gosh! Oh wow...no...nononono...It’s nothing like that he j-”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...yeah...no...no detail please...thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it w-”</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>“Subject Change!</em></strong> Moving on! So you went over to ask for his help, he agreed - I don’t want to know why he did or how that possibly came about-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s n-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! N—no...Again <strong><em>no</em></strong> bedroom details please and thank you.</p><p> </p><p>You guys went- you- I just remembered wearing one of his suits- Again no details necessary- got the former mayors help and the investigation kicked back up and even caught the murderer. You did good.</p><p> </p><p>Really good.” He settled a bit, flashing a more relaxed smile, shifting towards him again continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re most definitely tougher than you look. The case speaks for itself. It’d of been a tough case for anyone, under any circumstances and those were anything but ideal circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>The political hornets’ nest, the family thing, working the case with Alec and Mags who while extremely capable and likely some of the best in their respective fields are still merely two humans very much constrained by the realities of the world they live in. Toss Raph and the rest of us on top of it- with yet again no warning whatsoever- and...damn kid.</p><p> </p><p>I really don’t know how you didn’t end up in the loony bin.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon snorted, head again tilting, holding up a finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Well can’t rule it out yet. Apparently I’m not done with the insanity yet...Hence the Devotee Defensive Detail.</p><p> </p><p>Though I still don-”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin nodded, again holding his hand up placatingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. And I genuinely am sorry if it made you feel like any of us think you’re incapable of taking care of yourself. That couldn’t be farther from the truth. I have no doubt in my mind you can take care of yourself. None of us do. We’re all more than capable of taking care of ourselves because quite frankly for the vast majority of us it’s the only reason we’re still here.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon blinked, kind of freezing, a faint thought occurring. He swallowed, shifting a bit back, subtly pulling his magic back up, a fair bit stronger this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Us? You mean you and the other Devotees? Umm...I-I appreciate the consideration b-”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, flashing a faintly warm smile, shaking his head, again raising his hand in a calming gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax Simon. This isn’t a recruitment. I’m not talking about ‘Us’ like specifically the devotees...though we would most definitely be included. Most of the reasons we became devotees are tied up in it in some way or the other.</p><p> </p><p> No I mean <em>‘us’</em> as in People that are seen as ‘other’. Gays, lesbians, bisexuals, transgender people. Black, Latino, Indian, Romani, Asian or mixed race or whatever else. People who are anything that is simply not seen as the ‘norm’.</p><p> </p><p>Hell even simply being female falls into this category pretty often even though that makes up over half the population.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone who somehow deviates from the preconceived, <em>irritatingly</em> narrow view of what is ‘normal’. Anyone who dares to shirk the limited, socially acceptable path that’s expected of them and instead chooses to follow their own.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the things are beyond our control. Our gender, race, identity, and so on. They’re really inconsequential, or should be. Little more than a roll of the dice. They say little to nothing about who we are as a person yet to the majority of human society they are our sole defining factor.  So many see that and that’s it...all we are to them...all we could ever be to them and trying to show that we are more than that tends to make them angry dismissive and defensive...even violent.</p><p> </p><p>I know you think this Raph’s response here is like an overreaction based on some kind of diminished view of you but it really isn’t anything like that. It’s not that we believe you’re <em>incapable</em> of protecting yourself. We just think you’ve probably had to do enough of that already to last a lifetime. Hell maybe more.</p><p> </p><p>You misspoke, miss-stepped. It happens. Happens to all of us. From what I heard it didn’t seem too bad and it’s not super likely that there will be any ramifications from it. We just want to hang close until we’re sure.</p><p> </p><p>It’d be the same with any other ‘other’ kind of person who we knew stumbled into possible trouble. I know what you think about Demon’s in general and Raph in particular but he really is a good person. He’s just trying to look out for people. Protect people...especially those of us who’ve went far too long without someone willing to stick their necks out for someone like us.</p><p> </p><p>He’s not a collector of souls...he’s a protector of them.</p><p> </p><p>That’s all.” He trailed off, giving a faint shrug, not really sure what else to say.</p><p> </p><p>The room settles into a faintly awkward kind of silence, both of them not really sure where to go from that.</p><p> </p><p>Simon froze a moment, head tilting, unable to keep a faint laugh from bubbling up, shaking his head. Kevin glanced over, brow quirking curiously. Simon chuckled again, flashing a faint grin.</p><p> </p><p>“So...guess not so much the ‘Fairy Godmother’ as the ‘Fairy Godfather?”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin blinked in total shock before promptly bursting out in a near giggle fit of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh m...oh my god...y-you didn’t just say that!? What...what even...how’d you even get there? Man I can’t imagine what Raph’d say to that.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh he didn’t really say much, just kinda huffed and glared.”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin startled, bright blue doe eyes going wide.</p><p> </p><p>“You called him that? Like to his face?”</p><p> </p><p>Simon snickered faintly, reaching up, scratching at the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Well...not the second one....”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin laughed, head shaking, shifting closer, bouncing eagerly in his seat, leaning forward expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what? How did-”</p><p> </p><p>Simon held up his finger, head tilting.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually it’s kinda a longer story...do you want some coffee...maybe some dessert?”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin perked up, an eager grin tugging at his lips, bright doe eyes sparkling. He glanced around, taking in the dessert laden coffee table...and counter...and dining table before shifting back over to him, brow quirking teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know...looks like you might be a little low.”</p><p> </p><h2>
<sup>{</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>_</sup><sup>*</sup><sup>^</sup><sup>}</sup>
</h2>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YAY! Another chapter done!</p><p> </p><p>Man this one took forever! Sorry for it being such a wait guys. I really had every intention of getting this written last week but things got in the way and I really wasn’t in a headspace for writing most of the week. I’m good now though and I really like how this one went.</p><p>I always  adore Kevin/Simon interactions and I really like in this verse getting to see their friendship starting from the beginning.</p><p> </p><p>So another one down and restarting at the top of the update list....Here’s the list by the way:</p><p>
  <strike>A Start Of Something New (Verse 7)</strike>
  <strike></strike>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Girl/Demon In The Mirror </strong>
  <strong>(Verse 4)</strong>
</p><p>Nosey Neighbors (Verse 9)</p><p>Love Bug (Verse 2)</p><p>Picture Perfect (Verse 8)</p><p>You Can’t Go Home Again (Verse 1)</p><p>A Study In Chaos (Verse 6)</p><p>This Is Why You Don’t Wander Away From The Group (Verse 5)</p><p>Death Was Just The Beginning (Verse 3)</p><p> </p><p>So next up is V4. I do love that one. I know the order of the updates is kind of little more than a happy accident but it’s really a very comfortable set up. My Fav. Verse is the 1<sup>st</sup> one then I have a string of fun zany verses and my second favorite verse falls directly between the two that’ll likely be the most complex, darkest, hardest for me to write. Actually works out really well.</p><p> </p><p>So what do you think so far?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! Another chapter up! And honestly I’ve been waiting for this one for quite a while- I’ve actually had the 1<sup>st</sup> part written for months but…well…couldn’t really post it until now.</p><p>I hope it was okay for people- I know compared to a lot of the stories on this site it’s pretty tame but it’s pretty far out there for me. I’m just really not ‘that’ kind of writer- no offense to anyone one who is- it takes a LOT of skill to write a good sexy type scene (and there are a lot of really excellent writers on this site that really excel at that…I’m just not one of them…To me trying to write those scenes just seems awkward and obnoxious- or like they’re written by giggling pre-teens.). Nevertheless I really do like how this whole chapter turned out but like I said it’s pretty far out of my wheelhouse it’s kinda had for me to judge these kind of scenes.</p><p>Again I really hope you all liked it.</p><p>I actually  really love the 2<sup>nd</sup> part too-. Magnus and Alec being all cuddly and morning after glow-y. I like that in a couple of the verses they’re starting out together. I’m gonna mix it up with the verses just to keep it interesting.</p><p>So what did you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>